To Save The Prince
by Phoenix710
Summary: Hunter and Colleen have admitted their feelings for one another, but before they can enjoy their new love, Parvo kidnaps the heir to the throne of the country of Srenraw, Prince Xavier. Can the Rovers rescue him? Coauthored with Merigirl. Rated: K
1. Hail To Prince Xavier!

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-Authored By Phoenix710 and Merigirl **

**Summary: ****In the nation of Srenraw, the Sultan is throwing a grand party for the eleventh birthday of his son, Prince Xavier Franklin Thomas Kevin. Among the guests of honor are Judy Collins, and even the Samurai Pizza Cats. Polly Esther Cerviche is to play her flute with Judy Collins, then perform a martial arts dance, but they are delayed by Lucille's horrible sense of direction, and Francine's bad aim. Meanwhile, Hunter finally admits his love to Colleen, but then the Rovers get word that Parvo and Groomer have kidnapped Prince Xavier, and plan on holding him hostage, in order to force his father to give them all the riches of his kingdom. Can the Rovers stop them, and will Hunter and Colleen finally be able to be together?**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither I nor Merigirl claim any rights to the Road Rovers or the Samurai Pizza Cats. Road Rovers was created by Tom Ruegger, and is TM of Warner Bros. Samurai Pizza Cats and all related characters are TM of Saban. However, all original characters in this fic are properties of the imagination of Merigirl.**

**Rated: K+.**

**Chapter 1: Hail To Prince Xavier!**

On the beach at Road Rover Headquarters, a bright fire was crackling away, making dancing shadows everywhere.

Hunter and Colleen were sitting near the warm, comfortable blaze wrapped in each other's arms. They had just finished a moonlit picnic, and were now basking in the warmth and pleasure of just being together.  
This moment definitely meant a lot to Hunter, for it was a short time ago that he had finally declared his love for Colleen, and that love was returned ten fold. Holding her close and stroking her lovely reddish-brown and white hair, he had wondered what had taken him so long to admit the truth! There was no dog like Colleen ever in the whole world. No one else had her gifts, her talents, and her golden heart. He had loved her secretly for the longest time without even knowing it. What had TAKEN him so long to finally admit it? Gently he lifted her face up and brought his lips down upon hers. She slid her arms up and around his neck and he brought his own around her waist and pulled her closer to him. For a moment, it seemed like the beach, the Headquarters, the whole world faded away, leaving the two of them all alone floating in a land all their own. It was as if the two of them could remain on the beach, by the fire, for the longest time, and no one and nothing would ever bother them again. Gently they pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes. Hunter ran his hand through her hair and kissed her gently on her forehead. Colleen sighed happily and nuzzled deeper into Hunter's chest, kissing it tenderly.  
"Huntie-Wuntie," she whispered.  
"Colleen," he said into her hair. "Sweet Colleen." He bent low and kissed her again.  
'Oh, Huntie, you kiss so well. You sure you never kissed anyone before?' Colleen smiled.  
"Nope. You're my first one, ever," he looked into her eyes. " And I hope you'll be my last," he said seriously. Her eyes were bright and sparkling in the eyes of the fire. "You do understand why I didn't tell you about how I felt about you for so long, right?" he looked down. "Colleen, I've never in my life HAD a girlfriend before. Not ever. I mean, I was born in a farm in Wyoming, out in the middle of nowhere. It was extremely rare that any dog would come by at all. Then when I was 8 weeks old I was taken from my mother and the farmer sold me to a family who moved to California. They were good to me and everything, but I was kept inside a lot of the time or let loose in the fenced in backyard. Next thing I knew my family moved away and they forgot about me. I was left to roam the streets of California by myself, all alone until I was caught and thrown into the pound. Of course in there there's not that much to do. Thank God I had Muzzle, otherwise I'd have been bored to death! Unless another dog was your roommate, you had no chance of talking to the other dogs or making friends cause you're separated by huge thick bars and walls. I never even got a chance to TALK to any other girl dogs…." he held Colleen close. "So I never really knew what it was like to be in love, or to have someone that you care about more than anything!" He looked at Colleen. "I love you, Colleen, that I REALLY know! I always felt differently about you than I felt with anyone else. Guess that's why you became my best friend."  
"And you became mine, Huntie. But I always did want to be more."  
"I know, and I'm sorry it took me so long to know for sure.":  
"It's not your fault, Huntie,' Colleen reassured him. "I just can't believe that someone as sweet, kind, and as loving as you never had a girlfriend!" She ran her hands over his chest. "What girl wouldn't want someone as handsome as you?":  
"Aw, thanks, that's nice!" Hunter said, giving her a hug.  
"I mean it, Huntie. What girl could resist someone as caring and loyal as you?" She gave him a kiss on his cheek. He tilted her face up and kissed her lips tenderly. He alternated between kissing and licking her cheek while running his fingers through her hair.  
"Colleen" he whispered, "You're so wonderful. You're the most amazing dog ever in the whole world, and I mean that with all my heart. "  
"So are you," Colleen said, kissing him again.  
Hunter pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Ya know, Colleen, it's taken me such a long time for me to admit how I feel bout you." He stroked her cheek and drew her near. "Far TOO long. I've never, ever felt this way about anyone before, and I know no one's ever gonna make me feel this way again. There's no one like you, Colleen, and I know there never will be. " He kissed the top of her head and reached into his pocket. "I've beaten around the bush for far too long, Colleen, and I'm not doing that again. I love you with all my heart, and I want to be with you forever." He pulled out a single, beautiful, white English Rose from his pocket, maneuvered himself until he was down on one knee, and presented it to her. Colleen's heart melted at this simple romantic gesture, for no one had ever done anything like that for her before. Slowly she took the flower and kissed him on the cheek. He stared at her, his eyes so full of love and hope. He gestured for her to look at the rose, which she did. What she saw caused her eyes to grow as big as saucers and her jaw to drop to the floor. Slowly, slowly she reached into the petals of the rose and pulled out what she saw…a glimmering, pear-shaped diamond set in a golden band. She held it up to the light of the fire and stared at Hunter, for the first time in her life speechless.  
"Wha...wha..." she gasped.  
Hunter took her hand and held it to his heart. "Colleen, I love you. I love you more than anything on Earth. I made the mistake of not telling you for so long, I don't want to make that mistake again. You're the only one, Colleen, and I never want to be apart from you. Colleen, from the bottom of my heart, will you marry me?"  
Colleen gasped at his beautiful words as her hart became a puddle. Slowly she smiled a smile so big and wide she was surprised it didn't fall off her face. "Oh, Huntie, yes, I will! I love you so much!!'  
Meanwhile in the main room of Headquarters, The Master was watching this happy scene in front of him on his monitor as Hunter took Colleen's leather glove off and put the ring on her as they both stood up and shared a kiss so full of love he couldn't help but get tears in his own eyes." Well, well,well," he smiled to himself, folding his arms.

The Eastern European kingdom of Srenraw was abuzz the very next day. After all, their beloved Prince- Xavier Franklin Thomas Kevin- had turned 11 years old! The subjects of Srenraw were hanging their country's flag from out their windows or hanging it on their doors. People lined the streets as the Annual Birthday Parade made it's way to the Church for Xavier to receive his Birthday Mass performed by the Royal Chaplain- Reverend Ruegger. Afterward, the entire country would be gathered at the Main Square for the Prince's Birthday Party. There would be wonderful food, and fantastic entertainment, capped off by a performance by the Prince's favorite singer- Judy Collins- who had flown in for the celebration. Also a group of Samurai's from a place called Little Tokyo would be there providing music and one of them would give a martial-arts dance demonstration! All in all it was shaping to be a fun day for all the citizens. It was no wonder they had all lined the streets, throwing flowers as all the parade exhibits came by, calling out 'Hail to the Prince Xavier! Praise be the Prince! May he live many years!'  
The parade, as it made it's way through town, was made up of elephants carrying many decorations, trained tigers and bars walking on their hind legs. Acrobats stopped and did tricks, jugglers threw rubber balls, flames, and knives. Judy Collins herself rode on a special gold and white platform waving to the crowd and smiling. Harem dancers also skipped through the parade. Near the end of the parade came the Sultan himself riding with his wife, Lady Tressa. Their 10-year-old daughter, Princess Lavinia, rode by on her own special white horse. Finally, in a special golden chair complete with canopy, came Prince Xavier in his own special white Birthday Robes. He smiled and happily waved to the crowd as they made their way to the Church where Reverend Ruegger was waiting to perform the Mass.  
Later, after the Mass and the blessing, the crowd was gathered in the Main Square for the celebration to get underway. The crowd pushed and shoved, all trying to get a glimpse of the Prince himself. Soon the entire court burst into happy applause as the Sultan came upon the main steps where the gold thrones had been assembled. "Dear Subjects,: the Sultan began, 'Thank you all on behalf of my beloved wife, Lady Tressa, our Lovely Princess Lavinia, and of course our dear son, who came into our lives 11 years ago this very day, Prince Xavier! We are so touched that all of you came to celebrate this moment with us. As the Heir to the Throne, he will serve you all hopefully for many years and your love for him and this country touches us to no end. Thank you all for your love and support of our country, our throne, and our family!" everyone applauded. "Now, without further ado, let our party officially begin!" With that the main doors opened and six lovely dancing girls entered. They did a complex synchronized dance while twirling many different colored scarves. When it was over they received a lot of applause. The Sultan than came to the mike. "Thank you, weren't they lovely? Now, it is my honor to present our featured guest, Miss Judy Collins, who will perform one of her lovely songs, accompanied by our guest flutist, Mrs. Polly Esther Cerviche!" When the applause died down, however, only Judy Collins came to the stage. The Sultan glanced around. "Uh..Mrs. Cerviche?" he asked again to more applause, but still no one cam. Finally one of his body guards cam and whispered into his ear. "Oh..oh..uh, change of plans. It appears Mrs. Cerviche hasn't arrived yet. So while we wait for her to show up, if someone would care to fill in for her…." just then there was a HUGE sounds just outside. The crash was so great it caused the entire ground to shake. **"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ROB…."** The Sultan cried. "Guards, find out what that racket was!"'


	2. A Royal Rescue Mission

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-Authored By Phoenix 710 and Merigirl**

**Summary:** **In this chapter, Parvo and Groomer bust into Srenraw's Royal Palace and kidnap Prince Xavier, and Parvo demands that his father, the Sultan, hand over all of his country's wealth to him, for the safe release of his son. Meanwhile, Hunter and Colleen announce their engagement to the rest of the team, before The Master sends them out to thwart Parvo's new scheme. This fic is a co-operative project between myself, and my close friend Merigirl, who is a very talented writer as well. Please read and review this, as well as both of our stories. Enjoy!**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer:** **Neither I, nor Merigirl, claim any rights to the Road Rovers. All characters and locations associated with the series were created by Tom Ruegger, and and TM of Warner Bros. Inc. However, all original characters, and the country Srenraw, are products of Merigirl's imagination. **

**Chapter Two: A Royal Rescue Mission**

When the smoke cleared, the Sultan saw a HUGE hole in the wall, and several tall, armed humanoid dogs entered, followed by a large, muscular man with a metal arm, and cruel, evil looking eyes. He was accompanied by a tall woman with long, black hair, and a red and black bodysuit. The Sultan shouted, "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Parvo smirked wickedly, and said, "We're here for your son, your Highness. If any of your guards try to stop us, junior here is going to be in VERY dire straits. If you ever want to see him again, you have one week to deliver ALL of your country's resources, every ounce of gold, and all of your precious stones into my hands. Otherwise, you can kiss your son goodbye." The Sultan yelled, **" GUARDS!!! SEIZE THEM!!! TRESSA, GO WITH XAVIER AND LAVINIA TO THE ROYAL BUNKER!!!"** Lady Tressa grabbed her son, and tried to lead him out back to the entrance to the secret bunker, but Groomer shoved Lady Tressa away, injected the boy with a sedative, and placed him in the arms of a pair of her troops. The pair of Cano-Mutants carried the now unconscious Prince Xavier outside to Parvo's waiting airborne fortress, the Airshark, a gigantic boomerang-shaped stealth aircraft, bristling with anti-aircraft gun batteries. The other Cano-Mutants swiftly repelled the guards that attempted to fight their way onboard the massive aircraft and retrieve the young monarch-to-be. Once the Prince was stowed onboard, Parvo said, "So long, Your Highness. Remember: One week...or your son is history. Good day." The villains left, and the members of the Royal Court stood there in disbelief, until the Sultan stood up, and said, "We must act quickly! I will not allow my son, the heir to the throne of Srenraw, to be used as a pawn of a tyrant! Send out word to the U.N., and all of our allies. We will get my son back, no matter what!" Lady Tressa, now in shock and grief, as well as fear for her son, fainted. The Sultan called for the doctors, while he and his generals began making contact with their allies.

Meanwhile, back at Road Rover HQ: 

Hunter and Colleen had just come inside from their picnic on the beach, and headed into the rec room to watch a movie. Hunter slid his DVD of Lady and The Tramp into the player, after bringing in a bowl of popcorn, and two bottles of root beer. Colleen laid her head on Hunter's shoulder, and he started gently stroking her fur. Even in the dim light of the room, which was lit only by the TV screen, Hunter could see the unmistakable love in Colleen's blue eyes, a love that she had for him, and no one else. Hunter would never love anyone else either; Colleen was his first, and only love. After the movie ended, Hunter said, "Colleen, why don't I go and fix up some Spaghetti and meatballs for you and I, along with a salad, and I'll even get some breadsticks out of the freezer." Colleen smiled, and said, "Huntie...I'd love that. I'll go take a quick shower, then come down and join you." After Colleen left, Hunter headed for the kitchen, and started cooking a special dinner that he intended to share with the love of his life. Once he had everything ready, he dished up the fresh, hot pasta, along with three plump, juicy meatballs for himself and Colleen, a freshly made salad, and sesame seed breadsticks. He even had candles lit, and sweet, romantic music playing on the radio. When Colleen came down, she gasped at the sight. "Huntie, this is...I mean...you didn't have to go through all this..." Hunter walked over and pulled her close, savoring her fresh, minty scent, and the silky smoothness of her fur. "Colleen, I don't mind going through all this. It's for you, and as far as I'm concerned, nothing is too good for you. You mean everything, and more to me, Colleen, and I want you to know that you're not just another pretty face, not just a girl to me, but an equal. You're my best friend, my second-in-command, and now, my wife-to-be, and you will always be equal in my eyes, no matter what. I love you, and I always will." Colleen drew Hunter close and kissed him, then said, "Huntie..I love you too, and there's nothing that will ever change the way I feel about you." The two Rovers had their meal, just enjoying this rare moment in which they could be together, and not have to run off to save the world. Once they'd cleaned up dinner, they went off in search of the others, to announce their engagement. When they finally got everyone assembled in the rec room, Hunter cleared his throat, then said, "Everyone, I'd like to make a very important announcement. Ever since the formation of the Road Rovers, Colleen has, as you know, been my second-in-command, and has proven herself to be equally as valuable as any of the rest of us. Over the years, I've known that I felt something much stronger than just friendship towards her, and now, I've finally made up my mind. Colleen and I have finally realized our feelings, and, as such, her and I are now engaged." Exile said, "Engaged, as in...to be getting married?" Smiling and showing off her ring, Colleen replied, "Yes, that's exactly what Huntie means." Exile went up and hugged the two of them, and said, "I am so happy for my two comrades! Hunter and Colleen are to be getting married!! This is such happy day!!!" Shag pulled out a handkerchief, and said, "Rah..Rye rove reddings!" (Yeah...I love weddings!) Blitz, meanwhile, was totally shocked. Colleen, who he had shown his love for every chance he had, had chosen the mutt Hunter instead. His heart sank, but he said, "Congratulations,", then left the room. Exile, sensing something was amiss, went to go and talk to him. The Master said, "I'm very happy for you both. You have my blessings. Now then, Rovers...excuse me...EXILE, AND BLITZ, REPORT BACK TO THE REC ROOM...IMMEDIATELY!!!" Once Blitz and Exile returned, The Master continued. "We have an urgent matter that demands our attention...Earlier today, the heir to the throne of the nation of Srenraw, Prince Xavier, was kidnapped by Parvo and Groomer, during his birthday party. Parvo has demanded that the Prince's father, Srenraw's Sultan, hand over all of the nations riches, in exchange for his son's safe return. Your mission, Rovers, is to find and apprehend Parvo, and safely return the Prince to his parents. Good luck, Rovers." Hunter said, "Parvo has sunk to an all-time low, even for that snake in the grass. LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!! " The rest of the team followed Hunter's lead, and they headed for the hangar. Boarding the Sonic Rover, the team took off in search of Parvo's airborne fortress.


	3. Rovers In Hot Pursuit

****

****

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-Authored By Phoenix710 and Merigirl**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, the Rovers have followed Parvo's stealth aircraft to their secret hideout, determined to rescue Prince Xavier. However, Blitz is heartbroken that Colleen chose Hunter over him. Exile tries to set him straight, but he refuses to see that Hunter and Colleen were meant for each other. Will the Rovers be able to rescue Prince Xavier from Parvo's clutches and return him home?**

**Disclaimer: ****The Road Rovers are registered trademarks of Warner Bros., and neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights to the characters whatsoever. The nation of Srenraw, Prince Xavier, Princess Lavinia, The Sultan of Srenraw, Lady Tressa, and all other original characters are products of the imagination of Merigirl.**

**Rated: K+**

****

****

**Chapter Three: Rovers in Hot Pursuit**

The Rovers made their way to where the vehicles were. "Ok," Hunter began. "Exile, Blitz, take the Cloud Rover. We'll take the Sky Rover."  
"Roger," Exile said, dashing off.  
"OK,' Blitz mumbled, staring at the floor so as not to look at Colleen. When they had taken off, Exile took the opportunity to look at Blitz. Blitz was staring at the floor, his eyes as shiny as two pennies. Exile sighed a bit and turned around.  
"What is wrong with you, Comrade?" He asked.  
"You KNOW what's wrong with me," Blitz sighed, sounding like he was choking on tears. "The dog I love more than anything just turned me down. Pretty-girl doggie chose someone else over me! ME, who would do ANYTHING for her! Who would give anything to make her happy, and would do anything to prove my love…only to be rejected, dumped!! And for who..a MUTT!! A mixed breed who isn't even one whole breed. He can't even describe what he is, I can! I'm a DOBERMAN, that's what I am. 100 percent Doberman! What is Hunter?!'  
"Colleen's fiancé," Exile pointed out. "Blitz, you are acting like immature puppy dog! Colleen and Hunter LOVE each other! You KNOW she had no feelings for you, Blitz. She's tried to show you that time and time again! What does she have to DO to get her point across to you, draw you picture to go with bruises she already gave to you? Blitz, she DOES NOT love you, never has. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you feel better."  
"I'll never feel better," Blitz declared sadly. "Every time I even SEE Hunter or Colleen, I'll be reminded how they broke my heart. What does she SEE in him anyway?!"  
Exile squeezed Blitz's shoulder. "Blitz, that's why it is called 'Love'. It's so wonderful it can not be explained. It just happened, and as fellow Road Rover the least you can do is support them and offer them your friendship and blessings!" Before Blitz could reply, Hunter's voice came over the radio.  
"Exile, come in."  
Exile took the radio. "I'm here, Comrade Hunter."  
"Exile, our radar's picked up Parvo and Groomer's vehicle flying near New Mexico…."  
"You two stopped flirting long enough to notice that?" Blitz mumbled. Exile silenced him with a look.  
"Blitz," he whispered. "Don't be weird boy."  
"What was that, Exile?"  
"Oh nothing, Comrade, talking to Blitz about something. Go on with that you are saying, Hunter."  
"OK, well we're going to follow, so stay behind us and make sure you move quietly.  
"Dokie, Oakie, Hunter. We be right behind you!"  
A little while later both vehicles spotted what looked like a massive, six-engined, boomerang-shaped plane with a huge back window and lights on the tail of it. Hunter's eyes narrowed. "It's Parvo. Be on your guard, Rovers!"  
Colleen took out her binoculars, and looked through them into the window. "That must be the Prince. I see him, Huntie. Groomer looks like she dragging him to the rear and chaining his leg up to the wall."  
Hunter frowned angrily. "How could they stoop so low on someone's birthday? And a kid on top of it all! Metalhead is NOT getting away with it this time!" He called the Cloud Rover. "Exile? Blitz? OK, we found Parvo. We're following him, so stay close!"  
A little while later they saw the flying vehicle land near the opening of a cave that they suspected was the hideout. Sure enough, Groomer came to the back, unchained the Prince, and began to drag him kicking and screaming inside, Parvo quietly following. Hunter flew to the back of the cave, and landed the Sky Rover. The Cloud Rover landed right near them and Exile and Blitz came right out, joining Shag, Muzzle, Hunter, and Colleen near the back. Hunter sniffed the air. "Parvo went that way," he pointed to his right, and gestured to the Rovers to follow him.

"Ah, Groomer, could we possibly be any luckier?" Parvo asked happily, as he sat upon his big massive chair and Groomer massaged his shoulders. "Soon we're gonna have it all! All the riches and jewels of one of the most successful European countries in the world, which we'll instantly use to buy more weapons and more additions. More money, more jewels, more gun additions…until we finally have it all!"  
"And from there, it's complete world domination!", said Groomer.  
"Oh, ho, ho…" Parvo's eyes bugged out of his head and he grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Right you are, my pet. So, how is our little troublemaking pest?"  
"Waiting in the spare room for ya, General. I finally dragged him in there and tied him to the bed, Even if he knew how to untie himself, he won't be going anywhere for quite a while."  
"Good. It's bad enough he gave us a headache on the way here. Now, let's work on the ransom note, shall we?"  
Meanwhile, the Rovers walked slowly around the base, taking it all in. Hunter poked his head around a corner, and was greeted by the sight of Cano-Mutants guarding the door. Pulling out his launcher, he quickly stuffed a sleeping gas tennis ball in it. Taking careful aim, he pulled the trigger and proceeded to knock them all out. Tiptoeing, the Rovers managed to sneak in. Going down a metal hallway, they heard shrieks of terror. "Help! Help!! **PLEASE HELP!"**  
"That must be the Prince!" Colleen said. Quickly the Rovers followed the noise until they came upon a locked steel door. With a cry of **"HIYA!!! MADONNA!!!"**, Colleen managed to get it open. At the sight of the Rovers, the young Prince, who was tied to a rickety bed, naturally started to yell with fright and back up against the wall.  
"Be calm," Hunter said, carefully coming into the room. "Don't be scared. It's OK, It's OK."  
"Oh, please don't be scared, we're friends!" Colleen said. "Don't worry, your Highness, we're taking you home! Your Dad sent us!" At that, the Prince stopped crying.


	4. A Road Rover Jailbreak

****

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-authored by Phoenix710 and Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, the Rovers break Prince Xavier out of his cell, and prepare to return him home. However, Parvo and Groomer spot them, and the Rovers must split up. Hunter and Colleen take the Prince, while Exile, Blitz, Shag, and Muzzle deal with Parvo, Groomer, and the Cano-Mutants. In the process, Hunter takes down Groomer with a tennis ball grenade, and Exile and Blitz tie her up. Can the Rovers safely return Prince Xavier to his family, and what will happen with Groomer? Find out in this installment of To Save The Prince.**

**Disclaimer****: Neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights whatsoever to the Road Rovers. All characters and locations associated with the series are trademarks of Warner Bros. All original characters, however, are products of the imagination of Merigirl.**

**Rated: K+**

**Chapter Four: A Rover-Style Jailbreak**

Prince Xavier was frightened at first, until Colleen stepped up, and said, "Easy now…you're among friends. We're here to take you back home." Looking up at the brown and white-furred, armor-clad female collie, the Prince said, "How? I'm tied to the bed, and I can barely move." Colleen looked the situation over, then said, "Exile, could you lend a hand here?" Stepping up, the big Husky said, "My pleasure, Comrade Colleen." With hardly any effort, Exile broke the ropes securing the Prince with his bare hands, and Hunter helped him up. The Prince said, "Thank you so much, whoever you are." Hunter said, "We're the Road Rovers, and your father, The Sultan, sent out word that you needed help, so here we are. Don't worry, we'll have you back home in no time." Prince Xavier smiled, and said, "Thank you, but may I ask a favor?" Hunter said, "Sure, anything." The Prince said, "Does anyone have anything cold to drink? All I've had is water, and it's not very cold." Colleen growled, and said, "Typical Parvo…he never was a very good host." Hunter said, "Shag, see if you've got something on ice in there." The big white-furred dog in question reached into his fur, and pulled out a cooler full of soda. Astonished, the Prince asked, "H-how does he do that?" Hunter said, "I don't know, but he sure makes himself useful with that never-ending supply of hidden stuff in his fur." The Prince selected a can of Coke, and happily drank it. Once he was done, he threw the empty can into a bag that Shag provided, and Colleen said, "Right…now let's get you out of here." The Rovers, with Prince Xavier in tow, began to work their way back towards the exit. However, when they were about three-quarters of the way there, Hunter signaled for them to get behind a wall. The reason quickly became clear, as Parvo, Groomer, and three Cano-Mutants walked by. Parvo said, "After we have our little…hehe…chat with our 'guest', I think I'll pay his father another call, and remind him of what'll happen if he doesn't pay up." Groomer said, "Parvo…you're so clever sometimes…it's scary." Once the villains were out of earshot, the Rovers, and the Prince, resumed their journey. The Prince asked, "How are we going to get out of here?" Hunter replied, "Easy. We've got our vehicles waiting outside. You'll ride with Colleen and I, while Exile, Shag, Blitz, and Muzzle cover us from the rear." The Prince then asked, "Who's who among your team, anyway?" Hunter said, "Oops…my bad..I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier. I'm Hunter, the team leader. The female collie is Colleen, our second-in-command, resident medic, and expert at hand-to-hand combat. The Husky is Exile, our technician and demolition expert. The Doberman is Blitz, and he's our uh…" Blitz said, "I'm the resident expert at tooshie biting, and the one who should be leader, not that mixed breed!" Exile said, "Blitz, don't be weird boy!" Colleen said, "Watch your mouth, Fluffy, unless you want dentures!" Hunter took charge, and said, "Enough! We need to get out of here, so quit bickering. Blitz, I'll talk to you later." Hunter then turned back to Prince Xavier, and said, "Sorry about that. The big white fellow is Shag, and the one in the cart is Muzzle. We only let him out when we REALLY need to use brute force." Once introductions were finished, the group resumed their trek, but they suddenly heard Parvo's enraged scream. **"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! THAT LITTLE BRAT!!! I'M BETTING THOSE PESKY ROAD ROVERS ARE BEHIND THIS!!! ALL CANO-MUTANTS, FIND THE ROVERS, TAKE THEM OUT, AND BRING THE BRAT TO ME!!!"** Colleen said, "Blimey…Huntie, I think we should make like a banana, and split!" Hunter smiled at her, and said, "Sounds like a plan. He then scooped up Prince Xavier, and said, "Hang on, Your Highness. We're going for a ride!" With that, Hunter dashed off at top speed, while the other Rovers plowed through the Cano-Mutants that tried to stop him. Colleen jump kicked one of them, with a yell of **"HIYA!!! EXCALIBUR!!!" **Exile froze three of them, then iced the floor behind them, causing the remaining monsters to go slipping and sliding all over the place. Once the Rovers made it outside, Hunter set the Prince into the Sky Rover, buckled him into his seat, and was about to step inside, when Groomer said, "Hold it right there, mutt! Hand over the brat, then all of you get over here, and surrender." Hunter said, "How about…**WHEN PIGS FLY!!!"** With that, he loaded a sleeping gas-filled tennis ball grenade, and fired. Groomer and most of the Cano-Mutants went down like flies, and Colleen quickly dispatched the few that remained, except for the four that Muzzle took care of, after Exile released him. Once everything was sorted out, Hunter said, "Okay, team…Colleen and I will take The Prince back home. Exile, you, Blitz, Shag, and Muzzle, I want you to bring Groomer back to The Master, so he can have her locked up." Exile scooped up Groomer, and said, "You betski, Comrade Hunter! We see you later!" With that, the Rovers headed for their respective vehicles, and took off. Hunter headed the Sky Rover back towards Srenraw, while Exile flew the Cloud Rover back to Road Rover HQ. While Hunter flew the Sky Rover, Colleen checked the Prince over. She said, "He's fine, Huntie, aside from a few bruises from the Cano-Mutants roughin' him up a bit. I put some cream on the bruises, so they should go down. He's sleepin' right now, so we should be all right." Hunter said, "Great. Nice work, Colleen." They kissed gently, then went back to their duties. Meanwhile, Parvo, having finally noticed that Groomer was missing, went back to his Stealth jet, the Airshark, and took off in pursuit. He intended to personally send each of the Rovers through his Cano-Mutator, then have them destroy Professor Shepherd, before making them the elite strike force of his new world order. He had no idea, however, that he had made the biggest mistake of all: He had angered Hunter and Colleen, and the other Rovers, by kidnapping the young Prince, and on his birthday, of all days.

Meanwhile, Hunter and Colleen finally entered Srenraw airspace, and Prince Xavier, who had woken up by now, showed them which way it was to the palace. The radar beeped, and Colleen said, "Huntie, we've got five incoming aircraft at our six. They're Su-37's." Prince Xavier said, "That's our Royal Air Force. Slow down and let them catch up, then I'll talk to them." The lead pilot pulled his white and gold-colored jet up outside the Sky Rover, and said over the radio, _'Attention, unidentified aircraft…this is Talon One, of The Srenraw Air Force. You are ordered to land immediately, or we will open fire.'_ The Prince, with Colleen's help, pressed the transmit button, then said, "This is Prince Xavier, heir to the throne of Srenraw. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT fire on this aircraft. These two here saved me from my kidnappers, and they are taking me back home." Moments later, the pilot of the Su-37 responded with,_ "M-my apologies, Your Highness! My flight will see to it that you are safely escorted back to the palace! All Talon aircraft, form up around the jet in front of us. They are friendly, and are escorting our Prince home.'_ With that, the five powerful fighters arrayed themselves around the Sky Rover, and Hunter resumed his flight towards the Palace.


	5. Prince Xavier's Homecoming

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-Authored By: ****Phoenix710 and Merigirl.**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, the Pizza Cats arrive in Eisneria instead of Srenraw, thanks to Lucille's horrible sense of direction, and Francine's bad aim. While Polly fumes, Speedy goes to try and sort the mess out. Meanwhile, Hunter and Colleen arrive back at Srenraw, and, after Prince Xavier explains to his parents that the two Rovers saved him, The Sultan and Lady Tressa begin to make arrangements to honor Hunter and Colleen for their heroic deed.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights to either Road Rovers or Samurai Pizza Cats. Road Rovers and all associated characters are properties of Warner Bros., and created by Tom Ruegger. Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban. However, Prince Xavier, The Sultan, Lady Tressa, Reverend Ruegger, Princess Lavinia, and the nation of Srenraw are properties of the imagination of Merigirl.**

**Chapter Five: Prince Xavier's Homecoming**

"**HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHERE WE ARE?!"** Polly Esther Cerviche cried out. Polly, her husband Speedy Cerviche, and their friend and business partner, Guido Anchovy, were wandering around the mountainous country….not having a clue as to how they got there. Polly threw her hands up in complete frustration at the situation before her. "Great, just GREAT! I was SUPPOSED to be playing my flute for Judy Collins and doing a martial-arts demonstration in Srenraw for Prince Xavier's birthday…"  
"Calm down," Guido said, staring again at his map that Lucille had given to him. "We still got time to make it for the party!"  
"It was 3 days ago," Speedy pointed out.  
"Well, you know these royal birthday parties, they always hold them over," Guido said. "Hopefully we'll be able to get there in time…  
"To fall on our knees in front of the Sultan and beg his forgiveness for letting down his son!" Polly said. "I SWEAR I don't believe you, Guido! Do you KNOW how long I've been practicing my flute and my martial arts dance steps?! NOW where are we?! I bet the Sultan is fiercely wondering where we are! Maybe if we lay down and make 'X's' with our bodies the search choppers will find us in a few hours!"  
"Hey, can I help it if Lucille gave me bogus directions?!' Guido asked, looking over at the map Lucille had given him for the umpteenth time and glanced at Speedy who was holding the written directions. "You sure it says 'take a left turn after the coast of Switzerland?"  
"That's what it says," Speedy said,  
"I'm gonna kill Lucille," Guido said seriously. "The girl is too dumb to live!"  
"Can I see the map, please?" Speedy asked. Guido handed it over. "Here's where we are," Speedy said, pointing. "We're in Eisneria."  
"EISNERIA?!" Polly said. "How on earth did we get in Eisneria?!"  
"Man…this eats my lunch. I'm gonna kill Lucille."  
"Not to mention Francine with her bad aim," Speedy said, He turned to his wife. "Polly, sweetheart, don't worry. Now that we know where we are we can just ask directions. I'm gonna charge up our jetpacks, you go over there and practice your flute and your dance. I'm sure we'll get there soon."  
"God, I'm gonna kill Lucille..", Polly fumed.  
Meanwhile, the Sky Rover landed in the Srenraw airport. Hunter opened the door, and was immediately greeted by the sharp ends of hundreds of black swords aimed right at him. "Uh..hey guys, how's it wagging?" he asked hesitantly.  
"Oh the orders of his Majesty the Sultan," the Head Guard said. "I am under orders not to let any strange ships into our nation. I ask you now to please leave." Just then, Colleen poked her head out of the door…holding the arm of the Prince. Lady Tressa and the Sultan rushed out into the front of the crowd of soldiers.  
"Xavier!!" she cried.  
"Mama!" he said.  
The Sultan whipped his head around. "Lower your arms," he ordered the soldiers. "For God's sake, put them down!" Quickly the soldiers lowered their arms as Xavier raced down the gangplank..and into the arms of his mother. Lady Tressa was unable to control her happy tears and she held her son close to her. She smoothed her hair and kissed him on the top of his head, on his cheeks, all over.  
"Are you alright? Are you OK?"  
"Just a few bruises, Mama. But I'm alright,"  
Lady Tressa gently felt his arms, his head before holding him close to her. "Really? You're really all right? Oh thank God!!"  
"Tressa," the Sultan said happily. "He's MY son, too!" Tressa carefully let him go as his father hugged him close, embracing him warmly. "Thank God you're safe!" He raised his head. "Go, send for my caterers, find the Keeper of the drinks! Tell them to get the best they have! Kill the fattest calf we have and let's celebrate!!! My son is found! My son is home!"  
Hunter and Colleen were watching this happy scene before them. Exchanging happy looks, Hunter put his arm around Colleen and they prepared to board the Sky Rover. The Sultan saw them as they prepared to board. "You two!" he cried, making them stop in their tracks. "Come here."  
They made their way to the Sultan and bowed low before him. Xavier said, "Papa, don't worry, Hunter and Colleen weren't with the terrorists."  
"Hunter? Colleen?"  
"Hunter and Colleen, my new friends," The Prince said, introducing them. "They saved me,. Papa. They brought me home."  
Lady Tressa immediately threw her arms around Colleen and Hunter. "What wonderful, brave angels!!! Thank you, thank you!! You're saints, the both of you!!"  
The Sultan shook their hands. "How can we ever thank you?! " He put his arm around his son. "You both must join us at a dinner in your honor, for returning our son too us!"  
"Your Highness, we're honored, but we must join our team.." Hunter began.  
"We insist that you both eat tonight with us!"  
"It's getting late, it'll be dark soon," Lady Tressa said. "Oh, but we can give you both more than just a dinner! We can give you much more, and we will! We'll give you both anything you wish! All we have is yours!"  
"If you wish, we'll give you both a portion of our kingdom and all the gold that you could wish for! Anything to thank you for saving our greatest treasure!" He paused to hug his son close. "We will give you whatever you wish.."  
"No need, your Highness…it was truly our pleasure," Colleen said.  
"We were only doing our job," Hunter said.  
"Oh, please, at least join us for dinner and allow us to thank you!" Lady Tressa said.  
"We shall make you an honorary Knight and Dame for this!' The Sultan said. "You have both earned it."  
"Hail! Hail to Hunter! Hail to Colleen, the Prince is home!" The Head Solider said, raising his sword. Following suit, soon the same soldiers who had just a few moments before put their swords up at them were now raising the swords and dropping to their knees.  
"Hail! **HAIL HUNTER AND COLLEEN, THE PRINCE IS HOME!"**  
The Sultan clapped his hands loudly. "Wardrobe people! Royal cloth makers! There is to be a great feast tonight in honor of these two brave saints who saved my son and brought him home! See that they are dressed in the best we have!" 


	6. Rest Stop

****

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-Authored by: ****Phoenix710 and Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, while Hunter and Colleen are being honored for returning Prince Xavier to his grateful family, Exile, Blitz, and Shag are taking Groomer, who they captured during the rescue mission, back to base, so The Master can turn her over to the authorities. Exile decides to land the Cloud Rover so that they can take a break, and he uses the time to try and talk to Blitz about accepting the fact that Colleen has chosen Hunter, not him. Meanwhile, Groomer wakes up, and attempts to escape and rejoin Parvo, and the Rovers give chase. What will happen? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl or myself claim any rights to the Road Rovers, or any characters or locations associated with the series. All Road Rover characters and locations were created by Tom Ruegger, and are Trademarks of Warner Bros. All original characters, however, are properties of the imagination of Merigirl.**

****

**Chapter Six: Rest Stop**

It had been about two hours now, since Exile, Blitz, and Shag had left Hunter and Colleen, to take Groomer back to The Master. Exile was looking for a spot to set the Cloud Rover down, Blitz was still sulking about Colleen having chosen Hunter, and Shag and Muzzle were in the back, watching Groomer, who was still unconscious from the sleeping gas grenade Hunter had fired at her. She had been tied up, and handcuffed, just in case she came to and tried anything. Finally, Exile spotted a clearing, and set the Cloud Rover down. He locked down the controls, then stepped out, Blitz followed closely behind, and Shag and Muzzle came out shortly after, Shag carrying Groomer over his shoulder, and Muzzle bouncing along in his hand cart. Blitz sat down on a log, Exile did likewise, followed by Shag. Shag pulled out the cooler full of soda, and the three thirsty Rovers all grabbed a bottle of water. Shag gave some to Muzzle, then went back to keeping an eye on Groomer. Exile turned to Blitz, and said, "We need to talk, Blitz. You have been acting like immature puppy, and you need to stop, now. Comrade Colleen has chosen to be with Hunter, she loves him, he loves her, and that's not going to change, no matter whatski. You need to learn to accept it, Blitz. There are other girl dogs out there, and you'll find right one someday." Blitz huffed, and said, "I found the one I wanted in Colleen, but she shot me down, and chose that…mutt…Hunter, instead. He's an airhead, and he only has one power…his speed! I have super claws, super teeth, and I could do so much more for her. Why couldn't she choose me?" Exile grabbed Blitz by the shoulders, and, despite his best attempts, Blitz couldn't free himself. Exile was far stronger than he was. Exile said, in his most no-nonsense tone, "Blitz, Comrade Colleen chose Hunter because, like her, he was stray too. They have lot in common. Both were seperated from parents at young age, both lived in tough situations, Colleen on London streets, fighting for foodski, and Hunter going through shelter after shelter, before being chosen by Master. She also fell in love with him because he has golden heart, and he treats her as equal. Comrades Hunter and Colleen have saved us all many times. Remember when Groomer was going to sacrifice both you AND Colleen to get eternal lifeski?" Blitz shuddered, and said, "Ja…I remember." Exile said, "It was Comrade Hunter that came up with plan to save you both. No matter how much you call him names, no matter how much you hate him, he always risks his life to save you. He was also one that came up with plan to save you, after you were caught by Storm. He also saved us all, when Parvo and Groomer tried to dunk us all in lava. So, you see…Hunter is not as bad as you thinkski." Blitz sighed, and said, "You're right, Exile…I've been an idiot…an immature, foolish idiot. When we link back up with Hunter and Colleen, I'm going to apologize to them both, and give them my blessings." Exile smiled and patted Blitz on the shoulder, and said, "That is spirit, Comrade Blitz. Come, let us be getting back to…" Shag came running out, waving and whimpering frantically. Exile listened, then said, "NYET!!! Shag said creepy lady woke up, and now she is running away. We need to catch her, or we are in deep doggy donuts!"

**What will happen next? Will Exile, Blitz, and Shag recapture Groomer? What exactly are Hunter and Colleen up to? Also, when will the Pizza Cats finally make it to Srenraw? Find out next chapter!**


	7. A Feast For Two Heroes

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-authored by: ****Phoenix710 and Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, a royal feast is being prepared to honor Hunter and Colleen for their rescue of Prince Xavier, and all of Srenraw is in their debt. Hunter is then granted the title of Honorary Knight of the High Court of Srenraw, and Colleen is made a Dame of the Court. They are also granted Srenraw's highest medal, the Golden Star Of Srenraw, and the Sultan gives them one each for Blitz, Shag, and Exile, so that Hunter can give it to them later. Colleen then lets it slip that she and Hunter are engaged, and when one of the Handmaidens repeats it at their honorary feast, things get moving fast. **

**Disclaimer**: **Neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights whatsoever to the Road Rovers, or any characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all characters within, are trademarks of Warner Bros. However, the nation of Srenraw, Prince Xavier, Lady Tressa, Reverend Ruegger, Barbara Ann, Princess Lavinia, and Srenraw's Sultan, are properties of the imagination of Merigirl.**

**Chapter Seven: A Feast For Two Heroes**

Meanwhile, in Srenraw, many Handmaidens had taken Colleen to an extremely fancy spare dress room. It was completely white all over and the chair's cushions were pure silk. The dressing tables that adorned the room were perfectly clean and spotless. The Handmaidens set Colleen up on a shiny wooden platform as the Wardrobe Women measured her and then came right back with a beautiful silk dress that came down to Colleen's ankles. It was trimmed with fine lace and had short sleeves. She was breathless as she held the beautiful gown and the Handmaidens helped her put it on. Ordinarily, she didn't wear dresses and wasn't comfortable in them, but this dress was so lovely…it was prettier than anything she had ever had! Now she stood in the middle of the floor as the Handmaidens surrounded her, putting light makeup on, braiding a tiny art of her hair with a sparkling ribbon. She felt rather odd and flattered at the exact same time. She had never before ever been this pampered! Not even Mrs. Blair pampered her THIS much! One Handmaiden came into the room just then balancing a tray of pure solid gold on which glittered so many different jewels. Emeralds, rubies, sapphires, amethysts, every color of the rainbow. Some were big and bright, some were just small and set into tiny rings. She knelt before Colleen, presented the tray, and said her piece. "The good Lady Tressa has bid me to come to you with this tray of her jewels just for you. You may pick whichever ones you like best to wear to dinner. Whichever one you pick is the one you may keep" A lot of the Handmaidens gasped at the generous gift and all drooled at the beautiful glittering tray, while Colleen stared, amazed and puzzled. She was never really into jewelry, as she hardly ever worn any, so she was unsure exactly what to do.  
"Uh…thank you so much.." she began. "But..I mean, I'm not all that into jewels myself.."  
"But you MUST take some, Lady Tressa insists! "  
"Oh, but I couldn't take her jewels.."  
"But it's not a bit of a bother! Lady Tressa has insisted that you take whatever you want!"  
Colleen was so puzzled, She was not used to wearing jewelry, but she didn't want to insult this generous woman. Finally she turned to the Handmaiden nearest her. "Will you please help me choose?"  
"Be glad to," she said, looking at the tray. She finally picked up a red ruby pin. "You did say red was your favorite color? This should go nicely on your dress." She picked up a diamond barrette. "I think this would look beautiful in your hair!"  
"Thank you, I think that's all I want." The tray carrier bowed, stood up, and left the room.  
Barbara Ann, one of the other Handmaidens came over to Colleen just then. "Miss Colleen, you said you don't wear jewelry?"  
"Not really."  
"But, isn't that a diamond ring you're wearing on your collar?" The other Handmaidens then moved closer. Colleen smiled and fingered the lovely diamond glittering against her neck.  
"Me engagement ring," she explained. "I wear it on me collar like this cause I fight with me hand all the time and I didn't want the diamond in it to pop off suddenly."  
The Handmaidens gasped with happiness. "You mean you're engaged to be married, Miss Colleen?"  
"Oh yes.,"  
"To Mr. Hunter?"  
"Definitely."  
The Handmaidens cheered and ahhed. "OH, congratulations!" Barbara Ann cried out. "He does seem like a very nice dog."  
"Oh, he IS a very nice dog!" Colleen said as her eyes grew happily and dreamy "He's the most wonderful dog ever in the world!"  
"We must hurry, it'll be dark soon!" The Sultan cried. "Quick, cook up the biggest fattest cow we have! Get the best pork chop recipe, tell the cooks to start preparing the best we have!"  
"We'll be short on our provisions, I'm afraid," Lady Tressa said.  
"No, we can do this," The Sultan said. "We owe it to both of them. These wonderful, saintly individuals, our whole entire country is bound to both of them! Now you go to the children, help to deck them up. I'll take charge of things down here!"  
A little while later, Hunter came out of his dressing room, clad in royal robes of bright red and white. He looked upon his wardrobe for a bit. "Whoa…too cool!" he said. Barbara Ann came out then from Colleen's room and smiled.  
"Your Lady awaits!" she said, making a big flourish out of opening the doors. Hunter's heart skipped two beats at the sight of his beautiful fiancée, as she came out of the room and stood and smiled at him.  
"Wow…Colleen.." Hunter managed to gasp. "Oh wow..you look gorgeous! "  
Colleen stared at him with the same look on her face. "So do you, Love," she said, as Hunter took her into his arms.  
"You look like an angel," he whispered into her hair. "As beautiful as the day I met you."  
"Oh, Huntie.." she kissed him long and deep, finally pulling apart as they realized all the Handmaidens and Gentlemen-in-Waiting were grinning at them.  
A few minutes later, the Birthday/Welcome Home Gathering for the Prince was underway. The Sultan and Lady Tressa were sitting on thrones of pure gold at the head of the first and longest table. The children, Xavier and Lavinia were sitting on silver ones to the right of their parents. Hunter and Colleen, as per their positions as guests of honor, were sitting to the left, enjoying what was no doubt some of the best food they had ever had. The Gentlemen-in-Waiting and Handmaidens were waiting on them hand and foot. One Handmaiden descended on Colleen with a gold pitcher. "More tea, Miss Colleen?"  
"Yes, thank you!" They had even gotten Earl Grey tea, the best in London, just for her.  
"More milk?"  
"Oh, please!"  
After the Harem Girls had finished their dance, Judy Collins was about to take the stage, but the Sultan stopped her. He took the mike, and stepped out to the front of the stage. "Thank you, Ladies. First and foremost I would love to thank you one and all for coming! On behalf of my wife and myself, we all love each and every one of you, and we thank you for standing by our family throughout this difficult time. Today we have a double celebration and we not only honor the birthday of our son…we also honor the two selfless, brave, cunning, and kindhearted individuals responsible for saving our dear boy's life! Stand up, the both of you! Hunter? Colleen? Please stand up and take a bow!" Turning bright red, Hunter and Colleen stood up to thunderous applause . In perfect harmony the subjects all cried,  
**"CHEERS!!! CHEERS!!! CHEERS!!! May Hunter and Colleen live for many years!!! God bless you both!!! Praise God for you!!!"  
**"We owe our very lives to both of these brave individuals, our entire country is debted to them! So I, as the Sultan of Srenraw, have decided to present to them the Highest Honor in the Court!" The people all gasped as the Sultan turned to his helper.  
"Robert? Fetch me the Sword of Gold!" The crowd all gasped at this. When the Sword was brought to him, and placed in his hands, the Sultan gestured with it, pointing at the two canine heroes. "Hunter? Colleen? Please join me up here." They slowly made their way over to him. "Kneel down please, Mr. Hunter, Miss Colleen." They did so. "Mr. Hunter, by virtue of your great courage, your selfless leadership, and the safe return of my son, I, the Sultan of Srenraw, hereby bestow upon you the title of Honorary Knighthood." He took the sword and touched to both of Hunter's shoulders, then placed a mantle of red over his shoulders. He turned to Colleen. "Miss Colleen, by virtue of YOUR great courage, your talent and agility, and your selfless rescue of my son, I, as the Sultan of Srenraw, hereby bestow unto you the title of Honorary Dame of thee Highest Court!" He touched the sword to Colleen's shoulders and put a mantle of gold on her shoulders. "Arise, Sir Hunter and Dame Colleen and accept all that has been granted onto you! A standing ovation was given, along with shouts of **'Praise the Lord!'** A servant then came with a tray bearing five gold medals. "We have not forgotten your teammates. Here on this tray are five Gold Medals, our nation's highest decoration, The Golden Star of Srenraw. Two for you," (He put the medals around both of their necks), and the rest for them!" More applause was heard. "Now, as for your reward, we never got to finish asking you about.."  
"Oh, your Highness, this is enough of a reward," Hunter said.  
"These are such wonderful honors, we couldn't ask for anything else!", said Colleen.  
"But there must be SOMETHING you might want!" Lady Tressa said, standing up. "According to our custom, we cannot refuse you anything. We will give you part of our kingdom if you so desire!"  
"No, no," Hunter said. "This is truly not necessary!"  
"Oh, please, you've given us our world. There must be one more thing we could give to you!"  
"But there's nothing else we could want," Colleen began.  
"But Miss Colleen, aren't you and Mr. Hunter engaged?", one of the handmaidens called out then.

**Next Chapter: Now that Hunter and Colleen's engagement has been announced, A royal wedding is certainly in the works. Will Exile, Blitz, Shag, and Muzzle make it there in time for their friends' special occasion? Will the Pizza Cats finally arrive? What sneaky plans do Parvo and Groomer have up their sleeves? Find out next time!**


	8. Wedding Preparations

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-authored by: ****Phoenix710 and Merigirl**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, the royal family of Srenraw begins preparations to throw Hunter and Colleen the finest wedding possible. Also, Groomer rejoins Parvo, and Exile, Blitz, Shag, and Muzzle head for Srenraw, after overhearing the villains talking about attacking them there. Meanwhile, Speedy, Guido, and Polly finally arrive in Srenraw, and they see the decorations going up. When they announce their presence, they are shown in to see the Sultan. What will happen? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights to either Road Rovers, or Samurai Pizza Cats. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are trademarks of Warner Bros, Inc. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are trademarks of Saban. However, the nation of Srenraw, the Sultan, Lady Tressa, Prince Xavier, Princess Lavinia, and Reverend Ruegger, are products of the imagination of Merigirl.**

**Chapter Eight: Wedding Preparations**

The Sultan smiled, and Lady Tressa gasped, as did Princess Lavinia, and Prince Xavier. Lady Tressa asked, "Did you say you were engaged, Lady Colleen?" Blushing under her fur, Colleen said, "Yes, and I couldn't hope for anyone better than Huntie. He's got a golden heart, he's brave, he's honest, and he makes me feel as though nothing can go wrong. I love him with all my heart, and I always will." Hunter spoke up, and said, "I couldn't wish for anyone better to share my life with other than Colleen, either. She's strong, brave, sweet, and loyal, and she's always been here for me, and I'll always be there for her. I love her with every fiber of my being, and I swear that I will never love anyone other than her." The Sultan exclaimed, "We have much to do! I want the entire nation decked out in its finest! Spare NO expense, for these two brave souls have earned this special day, and we will not deny them! Reverend Ruegger, come forward, please." Reverend Ruegger stepped forward, and said, "Yes, Your Highness?" The Sultan said, "Prepare the chapel for the finest wedding possible. Find out what romantic songs these two have in mind, and those songs will be played for them. Royal Cloth Makers, craft the most beautiful dress possible for Lady Colleen, in her choice of colors, and the finest suit for Sir Hunter." Keybearer, bring me the key for…THE GOLD ROOM!" The entire court gasped, as the Gold Room was only opened three times a year, or for the most special occasions. The room was opened, and Hunter and Colleen both gasped: The room was clad in 24-karat pure gold, and was easily three times as big as the rec room back at headquarters, which was quite large in and of its own right. The Sultan said, "This is the room where you two will have your reception, along with your teammates, and the rest of our nation!" The Sultan then summoned one of the Royal Maids, and, at his command, she showed Hunter and Colleen upstairs, and opened a massive solid oak door. When Hunter and Colleen looked inside, their eyes went wider than saucers: The room was ENORMOUS. It featured a huge window, which gave a lovely view of the nation, and even the nearby Atlantic Ocean, since Srenraw was a coastal nation. The room also featured a huge, plush bed, a pair of dressers, two closets, a bathroom with a pool-sized tub, and any other amenity they could think of. The maid said, "The Sultan has declared that this is to be your room for the duration of your stay in our great nation, which will be as long as you choose. When your friends arrive, they will be given rooms near yours, but you will not be disturbed, unless you wish for something to be brought to you. While we make preparations for your wedding celebration, you may wait in here, until it is time to be fitted for your wedding attire. If you need anything at all, press the red button on the wall, and someone will be along shortly." Hunter and Colleen both smiled, bowed their heads in thanks, and went into the room. Hunter said, "Colleen…I can't believe it…we'll finally be together…I love you, my sweet English rose." Colleen's eyes swelled with tears of joy, and she hugged him, burying her face in his neck. She said, "Oh…Huntie…I love you too. I've loved you from the day I met you, and my love for you has only grown stronger every day." Hunter kissed her, long and deep, until they both needed to break for air. Once they pulled apart, Hunter said, "Why don't we each go in and get cleaned up. You go first, then I'll go once you've finished up." Colleen smiled, and went in for a shower. While she cleaned up, Hunter turned on the TV in their room, and decided to watch a documentary on the Old West, since he loved American History. Once Colleen came out, he turned off the TV, hugged her, and then headed in for his shower. Once he finished up, he sat down next to her on the bed, and she soon fell asleep on his lap, while he gently ran his fingers through the length of her soft, silky hair. She was an angel…HIS angel, and he would always cherish and protect her.

Meanwhile, Parvo was searching high and low for any signs of Groomer, when he suddenly spotted a signal from her tracking beacon. Turning to the Cano-Mutated St. Bernard at the controls, he said, "Take us down, now!" The beast obeyed, and within seconds, Parvo walked up, and said, "Groomer, where are those miserable fleabags?" She saluted, and said, "General, the mutt and the Collie went back to Srenraw with the brat, and the Husky, that cowardly Sheepdog, the arrogant Doberman, and the insane Rottweiller, are still on my trail. I managed to lose 'em, but they're not far behind." Parvo said, "First things first…I'm going to see to it that the mutt and collie pay for ruining my finest scheme…WITH THEIR LIVES!!! After that, we'll deal with the rest. Come, Groomer. We're off to Srenraw." Unknown to them, Exile, Blitz, Shag, and Muzzle were hiding behind a nearby bush. Exile said, "This is bad…we must be getting to Comrades Hunter and Colleen before Parvo…or they will be deadski!" Blitz said, "I'm not going to let that metalheaded nutboy and his creepy hairdressing school dropout hurt either Hunter OR Colleen…I still need to apologize to them for being such a jerk to them both." Shag replied, "Rah…ret's ro!" (Yeah, let's go!), and Muzzle responded, "Uhh…Uhh!" With that, the four heroes climbed into the Cloud Rover, and Exile punched the engines to full power, determined to get to Srenraw before Parvo and Groomer.

Speedy, Guido, and Polly FINALLY made it to Srenraw, and they looked around them. It didn't look like there was any party going on. Polly wheeled on Guido, and screamed, **"GUIDO, YOU IDIOT!!!"** She took a deep breath, then said, "If you had only taken the extra time to go across town to the Palace, and gotten directions from either Al Dente, or Princess Vi's mapmaker, we'd have been on time for the Prince's party, but Nooooooooooooooooo…you had to be lazy…you **HAD** to go to Lucille…and now, thanks to you, **WE'RE LATE!!!**" She swung at him viciously, barely missing him, since he ducked, narrowly dodging her powerful punch. However, Speedy grabbed him, and said, "Thanks to you, Guido, trying to talk to Polly right now is gonna be like trying to talk to Francine about her aim…I swear…If she doesn't kill you, **I WILL!!!"** Just then, Polly saw people going all over the place, putting up decorations, and she then saw a sign that read,** "COME ONE AND ALL…TO THE WEDDING OF OUR NATION'S TWO GREAT HEROES, SIR HUNTER, AND HIS BRIDE-TO-BE, LADY COLLEEN!"** Speedy joined her, and said, "Hey, Polly…what do you say we go find out what's going on?" She smiled, which made Speedy happy too. She said, "That sounds good to me." She then wheeled on Guido again, and said, "You're still in hot water, buster! When we get home, you are in **BIG **trouble!!!" Guido looked to Speedy for help, but Speedy said, "Sorry, Guido…I'm with Polly on this one. She's been practicing her flute playing, and her katana forms for weeks now, and she's decked out in the dress we got married in, and thanks to you, and Lucille's horrible sense of direction, not to mention Francine's horrible aim…I'm just glad we ran into that U.N. officer back in Eisneria, or we'd NEVER have gotten here." Speedy walked up to one of the decorators, and said, "Um…excuse me, might I ask what the special occasion is?" The man said, "Surely you've heard...we're preparing a wedding ceremony for our country's gallant heroes, Hunter and Colleen. They rescued our beloved Prince Xavier from the despicable terrorists who kidnapped him on his eleventh birthday, and brought him home, safe and sound." Polly said, "Kidnapped? On his BIRTHDAY…that's HORRIBLE!!! I'm glad he's safe, though. Hunter and Colleen must be something else." The man said, "Yes, they are. Who are you, by the way?" Speedy said, "We're the Samurai Pizza Cats. I'm Speedy Cerviche, the one in blue is Guido Anchovy, and the lovely lady in red is my wife, Polly Esther Cerviche." The man said, "So YOU'RE the Samurai Pizza Cats! Come…come inside! The Sultan has been expecting you!" Speedy gulped, and said, "I hope he understands why we were late."

**Next Chapter: Now that the Pizza Cats have arrived, how will they explain their late arrival to the Sultan? How will Speedy, Guido, and Polly get along with Hunter and Colleen? Will Exile and the others arrive before Parvo and Groomer? Find out next time!**


	9. The Rovers Reunite

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-authored by: ****Phoenix710 and Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter: Blitz, Exile, Shag, and Muzzle arrive in Srenraw, and reunite with Hunter and Colleen, so they can be with them on their special day. Meanwhile, The Pizza Cats have their meeting with the Sultan. What will happen? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights at all to either Road Rovers or Samurai Pizza Cats. Road Rovers is a registered TM of Warner Bros., and Samurai Pizza Cats is a TM of Saban. However, all original characters are products of the imagination of Merigirl.**

**Chapter Nine: The Rovers Reunite**

A little while later, Hunter and Colleen were sitting upon the bed, wrapped tenderly in each others' arms. The two lovers were sharing a deep, passionate kiss. Colleen's arms tightened around his neck and moved down his shoulders, while his hands rubbed her back, and his fingers traced along her spine. Hunter pulled her closer, and buried his hands deep in her hair, stroking and massaging it. When they finally came up for air, they stared at each other lovingly. "I can't believe the Sultan is actually doing this!" Colleen said amazingly.  
"I know, in a way I do feel bad putting them through all this trouble."  
"But we're not," Colleen said. "They insisted on it, and they wouldn't take no for an answer."  
"I know," Hunter said. "God, did you SEE that room?!"  
"Oh, I know. How abso-bloomin-lutely beautiful! I can't believe we're having our reception THERE!"  
"It's even harder to believe we're actually getting married TOMORROW!" Hunter said with a huge smile on his face.  
"It's like something out a fairy tale!" Colleen said dreamily.  
"Yeah, and I don't want the book to ever close!" Hunter said looking at her again before tilting her head up and kissing her again. Their arms wrapped around each other and Hunter gently picked up Colleen and put her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist as the kisses grew deeper and more meaningful. Hunter slowly pulled away and stared at her, then stared at where they were sitting. Being an honorable dog, he quickly cleared his throat. "Uh…let's move over to the sofa.." Colleen smiled and they both went over to the huge, plush sofa that sat overlooking the window. They both sat down on it. "Come here," Hunter whispered, pulling Colleen nearer to him. They softly kissed, Colleen slid her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently pulled her hair back behind her ear and stroked it so tenderly.  
"Oh Huntie, no one kisses like you do!" Colleen said. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too," Hunter said kissing her hair. "Oh Colleen..you're such a sweet English Rose." Colleen pulled away and looked at him.  
"What did you call me?"  
"An English Rose? Do you mind? I mean..it just came to me, I guess because that's what I used to propose.."  
Colleen's heart melted, moved beyond belief, and she stroked Hunter's cheek. 'Oh, Huntie-Wuntie…that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me!"  
"No one means as much to me as you do, my lovely angel!" Hunter declared, as he moved over and kissed her again and again, running his hands through her hair.  
"Huntie-Wuntie," Colleen whispered.  
"Sweet English Rose," Hunter answered kissing her again. But soon a knock on the door startled both of them. "Come in," Hunter said, standing up.  
The door opened and Lady Tressa and Judy Collins entered, followed by Barbara Ann, who was carrying the tea tray. "Forgive us for disturbing you," she began. "We thought you would like some more tea."  
"Thank you," Colleen said.  
"Barbara Ann set it down on the table," Lady Tressa said. "We hope you'll be able to join us downstairs for the party. Thankfully, Xavier didn't mind having his party late."  
"As I always say…a late birthday party is better than no birthday party at all!" Hunter smiled. "We'll be down in a few minutes."  
"Oh, please take your time!" Lady Tressa said. "After all, tomorrow it will be YOUR day!"  
"You're so kind, Lady Tressa, but it's not necessary to go to SO MUCH trouble.." Colleen said.  
"Nonsense, this is no trouble at all! After all, we owe you everything! Our whole country is much indebted to you! Oh the Wardrobe People work so fast! They already designed the prettiest dress for Lavinia, she just LOVES weddings!" Just then a Wardrobe Woman bustled in and bowed to Lady Tressa.  
"Forgive me if I interrupt, your Highness," she began. "I would just like to ask the bridal couple a few things."  
"Fire away," Hunter said.  
"Well, to begin with," she said, looking at Colleen. "I would like to know what your favorite color is, so that I may make the gown."  
"Red," she said quickly.  
"Ok, something very nice in red…and how about some white lace trim along the sides and bottom?"  
"Sounds fine."  
"And set it with lovely jewels for a sparkling touch! Now, Sir Hunter, what colors do you like?'  
"Blue.", he answered.  
"Hmm…how about a light blue robe with gold trim."  
"Ok, cool."

"Great, and we got your measurements..perfect, thank you very much!"  
"Remember, spare no expense!" Lady Tressa called out. "My husband has already contacted his Air Force, and they are sending out word to your friends, who we think are still in the air, right?"  
"I think so," Hunter said. "More than likely they've just landed at Headquarters now."  
"OK, they should be getting the message really soon." Lady Tressa smiled. "You remember Miss Judy Collins, right?"  
"Oh yes," Hunter said, shaking her hand. 'This is an honor to meet you, Miss Collins, we just love your music."  
"Well, thank you very much,": she said. "It's truly an honor to meet two of the bravest individuals I have had a chance to encounter. Although I should say, I've never had the honor of talking to two walking talking dogs before!" They all laughed at that.  
"Let's hope we can make it on time to warn them!" Exile said quickly.  
"Ja, I personally want to greet Parvo when he comes out with a huge bite on the tooshie!" Blitz said angrily, showing his claws. "Maybe Hunter and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I will NOT let Parvo do ANYTHING to harm him!"  
Ordinarily, Exile would have responded with 'Don't be a weird boy!' But he was so proud of the fact that Blitz was beginning to see the light, that he just patted him on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Blitz, you will!" Just then a noise was heard on the radio. Exile grabbed it. 'This is Cloud Rover, Exile speaking. Come in."  
"Who is that, Parvo? Is he trying to intercept us? Give it to me, I'll give him what for!"  
"It's not Parvo, it's from Srenraw."  
"Srenraw? Did Parvo already get there?!" Blitz noticed Exile's face change from surprised, to happy. "What? What?!"  
"Rah, rhat?"  
'Thank you very much, we shall be right there!" Exile put the radio back and sat back in his seat. "Well, well, well, what do you know?"  
"What, what happened?"  
"That was from Srenraw."  
"Ja?"  
"Hunter and Colleen have returned the Prince, safe and sound!"  
Well, that's good to know, did you warn them about Parvo?"  
"That wasn't them,. That was from Srenraw airport instructing us to land there as soon as possible…for Hunter and Colleen's wedding, and they are sending their Air Force's Su-37's to guide us in!"  
"Ok..come again?!"  
"They're getting married!!"  
"Ja, I KNOW they're getting married, I still have to apologize to them for.."  
'"No Comrade, they're getting married TOMORROW!!"  
"Huh?"  
"Yeah, that is Sultan's way of thanking them. He heard they were to be married…so he's giving them a wedding tomorrow!!"  
But..tomorrow..that's not enough time! We don't have tuxes to wear yet, we don't have gifts picked out, I didn't apologize yet.."  
"I know…well, maybe we can find nice gifts in Srenraw to get them. Come, Comrade, our friends are getting married!! We must be there!"  
"Ro roy!"  
"But we don't have a gift…"just then Blitz got an idea. The perfect way to make it up to Hunter for all the wrong he did him. "Exile? You think maybe I could borrow the Cloud Rover once we get to Srenraw?"  
Why, Comrade?' Blitz whispered his idea to him. "Why, Blitz, that is wonderful idea!"  
"I'll do it right after I apologize to Hunter and Colleen. I should do that first."  
The Sultan handed the main chef a full and detailed list. "Take this list to the cook, make sure he hires the finest helpers possible to create this great feast!"  
"Yes, Sire! I'll be sure he hires the best. Ones who don't mind eating their own creations! It's only the best cooks that can eat their own cooking. The ones who can't don't go with me!"  
The Sultan laughed. "Be off with you!" Lady Tressa came in.  
"We need more Earl Grey tea, and we're short on spices. We'll be short on our provisions, it's near night!" The Sultan could understand why his wife was starting to be a bit frazzled; they were trying to plan the world's most lavish wedding in just one day!  
"Don't worry, Tressa," he assured her. "I'll not go to bed tonight, if I have to I'll be up all night. I'll play the planner for this once! We do owe it them, Tressa. Think of what they have done for us! These holy saints, our whole land is bound to them forever! This is what they want, this is what we shall do!"  
"We do owe it to them," Tressa agreed, "I think of that every time I see Xavier."  
A servant came in just then and bowed. "Sire, some musicians are here to see you. I believe they are the ones you hired for the birthday party."  
"Show them in, please," he said.  
"Maybe if we fall on our knees and beg his Pardon?" Speedy asked, as they waited for their chance to see the Sultan.  
"Want me to grovel? I can grovel?' Guido said, kneeling down.  
"You better start. Guido, this IS your fault!" Polly said, anger burning in her blue eyes.  
"Man, I don't believe this…THIS is NOT happening! This is NOT happening," Speedy said, pacing around.  
"Hey, can I help it if Lucille gave me lousy directions?!"  
"Did it ever occur to you she might have given you the wrong ones on purpose?" Speedy asked.  
"Hey, we never had anything going in the first Place!" Guido said.  
Yeah, I bet," Polly answered.  
The Servant stuck his head in. "The Sultan will see you now."  
"Dum da dum dum," Speedy mumbled as they walked in. The Sultan sat down upon his throne of gold. He didn't look too mad, but a bit disappointed.  
"Samurai Pizza Cats, I presume?"  
"Yes, your Highness," Speedy answered, as he and the others knelt down before him. "I'm Speedy Cerviche, this is my wife, Polly, who was supposed to play her flute at the birthday party, and this is Guido Anchovy. Your Highness…I am SO SORRY that we're late for this charming party and we hope you can forgive us.."  
"Sire? This was my fault," Guido said, speaking up. I take full responsibility. You see I got directions from a source that wasn't all that reliable, and as a result, we got lost. REALLY lost. I should have double checked the directions and gotten them from another source OTHER than her. I am so sorry. I hope you're not that mad..and if we have disappointed your son, I'm sure Polly wouldn't mind playing the flute and doing her dance for him NOW…sort of like a post-birthday present..Also, we brought pizzas with us, at least twenty of each kind, so that everyone will be able to find one with their topping of choice. They're in these stay-hot packs, so you can put them on the table."  
"Actually I had something else in mind the both of you could do to make it up to us," The Sultan said. "My son was looking forward to seeing you play and doing your dance..but thank you for the pizzas, I appreciate it."  
"I can do it for him now, I would be happy to," Polly said.  
"Well, actually, there is some other way you can put your skills to use. You have seen the signs and noticed we are having a wedding tomorrow.."  
"Oh yes, we have!' Speedy said. "We've heard all about how these two people rescued your son from a terrorist. They must be very brave!"  
"They are. A courageous leader and fantastic martial-artist!"  
Polly's head snapped up then. "Martial-artist? Did you say martial artist?"  
The door to the oak room opened and Barbara Ann came in. "Sir Hunter? Lady Colleen?" They both looked up from the movie they were watching, and Hunter turned off their TV "Your friends are here." Exile, Blitz, Shag, and Muzzle came into the room.  
"Hey, guys!" Hunter said happily.  
"My comrades, congratulations!!' Exile came to them and gave them HUGE hugs. Shag did the same. Blitz hung back with no expression on his face. "We hear wonderful news! You're to be married tomorrow!!! How wonderful!"  
'Thanks, Exile. It came as kind of a surprise to us too!" Colleen smiled. "But the Sultan insisted."  
"Ja. Wow..THIS is where you're going to spend your wedding night! This is huge!" Blitz said looking around. "Hey, Shag, get OUT of the toilet!" He ran over and pulled him out of the bathroom.  
"We are so happy for both of you!!"  
"Ja," Blitz said. He cleared his throat. "Hunter? Colleen? Can I talk to you both for a minute?"  
Exile took the hint. "You know, we should contact Master, I know he would want to be here too!" You come Shag!" Shag and Muzzle followed Exile out of the room. Blitz took a deep breath, and faced Hunter and Colleen.

**Next Chapter: Blitz apologizes to Hunter and Colleen for all the times he did them wrong, then he heads off in the Cloud Rover, to bring Hunter a VERY special surprise. As the wedding vows are about to commence, Parvo makes his move. Will the Rovers and Pizza Cats be able to stomp him out? Find out next time!**


	10. Making Amends

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-authored by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, Blitz makes his apologies to Hunter and Colleen for all the times he treated Hunter so badly, and all the unwanted advances on Colleen. As a token of his sincerity, he brings a special guest, Hunter's mother, Starlight, who has been fully Transdogmafied for this special occasion. She and Hunter then have a nice, happy reunion, and then Starlight meets Colleen, and the two hit it off famously. Hunter and Colleen forgive Blitz, and then they go and make their final preparations for the ceremony.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights at all to the characters or locations associated with either Road Rovers, or Samurai Pizza Cats. Road Rovers is TM of Warner Bros., and Samurai Pizza Cats are TM of Saban. All original characters are products of the imagination of Merigirl.**

**Chapter Ten: Making Amends**

Blitz faced Hunter and Colleen, mentally going over the speech he had thought up, so that he could let them both know how much he regretted all the wrongs he had done towards them. He looked at Hunter first, and said, "Hunter, I want you to know that, in spite of all the names I called you, all the times I insulted you, and all the times I challenged your leadership, and fought with you over Colleen's affections, I didn't do it because I hated you, I did it because I was unsure of my place in the world, and thus, couldn't get over the fact that Colleen had chosen you over me. I've realized now that I was wrong, and I want to tell both of you that I'm sorry, and that I'd like nothing more than to make amends. Will you please accept my apology?" Hunter said, "Blitz, that was very mature of you, and I could tell that it was from the heart. You're forgiven." Blitz shook Hunter's hand, and then Colleen said, "Blitz, I'm willing to accept too. It took a lot of guts, and a kind heart, to say what you just did. I'm sorry for teasing you all that time, and for hitting you so many times." Blitz said, "Ja, but I deserved it. I promise…I'll try and find the right girl for myself. You two have my blessings." Colleen hugged Blitz, and then Blitz said, "Hunter, I need to go do something. I'll be back soon." Blitz headed out to the hallway, and said, to a pair of figures waiting in one of the guestrooms, "Alright, they're ready." The door to Hunter and Colleen's room opened, and in walked The Master. Hunter and Colleen's eyes widened, and Colleen said, "Master! What are you doing here?" He smiled, and said, "When Blitz and Exile told me about what happened, I couldn't help but fly out here. After all, I wouldn't miss your special day for anything. You've truly made me proud, and I give you both my blessings. Hunter, Colleen, congratulations. Now, I think someone else wants to see you. Blitz, let her in." The door slid open again, and a lovely young female Golden Retriever walked in, wearing a light blue and silver dress. She was the same height as Colleen, and, even though she'd been Transdogmafied, Hunter recognized her immediately. He said, "Oh…my…MOM!!!" Starlight embraced her son, and looked him over. She said, "Hunter, you look so handsome…I can't believe that my beloved son is getting married! Speaking of which, where is the lucky lady I'll soon be calling my daughter?" Hunter smiled, and said, "Mom, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée, Colleen. Colleen, this is my mom, Starlight." Colleen walked forward, and pulled Starlight into a hug. When they pulled apart, Starlight said, "My…you're every bit as beautiful as my son told me you were, when we last met. He's such a lucky boy, and I just know you'll be perfect together." Colleen gasped, then said, "Starlight, thank you so much. I can see where Huntie gets his charm…your son's been so wonderful to me, and I couldn't ask for anyone better to be my fiancé. Huntie's sweet, honest, brave, kind, and he treats me as an equal, even though I'm a girl. He's the most incredible dog I've ever met, and he makes me feel like nothing can go wrong if we're together." Starlight smiled, then said, "How long have you known you've loved my son, Colleen?" Colleen blushed, then replied, "Since the first day we met. He's saved my life, and so many others, more times than I can count. He's a great planner, a great leader, and, most of all, a great friend." Colleen talked with Starlight about their adventures, and she gasped at some of the things her son had done. "You mean…my son has been responsible for all that? Preventing two countries from going to war over an ancient scepter, stopping a nuclear war, and even saving you, along with a bunch of others, from being werewolves…you've certainly had some interesting adventures, especially this latest one. I understand it was my boy who came up with the plan to get the Prince of this country out of this…Parvo's…clutches, and return him home?" Colleen said, "Yes, he sure has. I don't know what we'd do without Huntie. You've got a wonderful son, Starlight, and I'm glad to have finally met you." Starlight pulled her close again, and said, "Colleen, from now on, I want you to know that you're part of the family. I'll always think of you as my daughter now. Take care of my son, and congratulations." Hunter and Colleen both hugged Starlight, and then a servant came in. He said, "Sir Hunter, Lady Colleen…it's getting late, and you do have a wedding tomorrow. The Sultan has prepared rooms for all of your friends, and I'm sure you'll find everything to be more than satisfactory. Again, thank you for all you've done for us." Hunter smiled, and said, "Thank you. Goodnight, mom, Master, and everyone else. I'll see you all tomorrow." Hunter and Colleen's big day was tomorrow, and they wouldn't miss it for the word. Hunter was absolutely overjoyed: Tomorrow, he and Colleen would finally be together, and nothing would ever break them apart. Not yet ready to go to sleep, Hunter and Colleen decided to go for a quick walk before going to bed. As they left their room, their stomachs growled, so they headed down to the kitchen for a quick snack. They found some pizza in the refridgerator, so they decided to have some of it. Hunter pushed the 'call' button he'd been given, which was a small red button on a keychain-sized buzzer. Promptly, one of the Sultan's kitchen staff was on hand. He said, "Yes, Sir Hunter, and Lady Colleen, what can I do for you?" Hunter said, "I'd like a couple slices of pepperoni pizza, if there's any in there, and I think Colleen would like some too." She said, "Yeah, I'll have two slices of plain cheese, and could you also get me a glass of ice water?" Hunter said, "Make that two, please." Within minutes, the young man said, "Enjoy your snacks, and if there's anything else, please let me know." As they ate, Hunter said, "Colleen, I swear...I love you more than words can describe. You're such a lovely angel, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Colleen snuggled close to him, and said, "Huntie-Wuntie...I love you so..." They finished their snacks, and were on their way back to their room, when they met three cats. Hunter said, "Whoa...I don't think we've met, who are you?" Speedy replied, "The name's Speedy Cerviche. The one in blue is Guido Anchovy, and the lovely girl in red is my wife, Polly Esther Cerviche. We're the Samurai Pizza Cats." Hunter shook hands with each of the Pizza Cats, as did Colleen. Speedy said, "Who might you be?" Hunter smiled, then said, "I'm Hunter, leader of the Road Rovers, and this is my second-in-command, and soon to be wife, Colleen." The other Rovers came out, wondering what was going on. Hunter introduced each of them to the Pizza Cats, then everyone headed back to bed. When they got into their room, Hunter and Colleen went into the bathroom seperately, showered, brushed their teeth, then put on their pajamas. Once they'd finished freshening up, they pulled one another close, and Hunter said, "Colleen, since we're not married yet, I'll sleep on the sofa, and you can take the bed. Sound good?" Colleen smiled, and said, "Huntie...that's another reason I love you so much...you're the most honorable dog I've ever met." Hunter and Colleen then kissed once more, and Hunter said, "Goodnight, my angel." Colleen smiled, and replied, "Sweet dreams, Huntie." Colleen then pulled back the covers on the bed, and curled up. Hunter grabbed a blanket from the closet, then stretched out on the plush sofa. Within moments, the two were fast asleep, knowing that this would be the last time they would have to sleep without holding one another close. Tomorrow was going to be a VERY busy day in Srenraw. As Hunter slept, all his thoughts were on what would happen tomorrow: He would finally be married to Colleen, the most beautiful dog on earth, and it made him feel warm all over. Colleen, of course, felt the exact same way about Hunter. She had always wanted to share her life with him, and tomorrow, she would finally have her wish.


	11. Wedding Interrupted

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-authored by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights to Road Rovers or Samurai Pizza Cats. Road Rovers is TM of Warner Bros, and Samurai Pizza Cats is TM of Saban. All original characters are properties of Merigirl's imagination.**

**Chapter Eleven: Wedding Interrupted**

Colleen woke up bright and early, and stretched her arms up way over her head, basking in the warm glow of the sun peaking therough the curtained windows. She sat up and stretched, glancing around her with a bright smile upon her face as she remembered what day it was today. The day she had always fantasized about, but never thought would ever come- her wedding day! Wow…her wedding day! Somehow, whenever she fantasized about this day, she never thought it would ever happen in a lovely European kingdom, much less one like Srenraw! Her hand traveled up to her collar where her ring was and slid it back and forth, watching the bright designs it made on the wall as it hit the sunlight. She got up quickly and made the bed. She glanced over at the pull out sofa where Hunter was sleeping peacefully. "_What a sweetheart!"_ Colleen thought to herself happily, feeling like the luckiest dog on Earth. She knew plenty of male dogs would have gladly taken advantage of the situation…but not Hunter! He not only loved her, he respected her, and she loved and respected him right back. She softly made her way over to where Hunter was sleeping, and sat down gingerly so as not to wake him. She quietly ran her finger along his cheek. Hunter looked so cute and handsome sleeping like this. He smiled softly in his sleep, and Colleen had to resist the urge to just sit down on the arm of the sofa and watch him. Softly, she drew the blanket around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Hunter," she whispered as she got up and went to the window, opening it wide. She stepped out onto the balcony, and stared at the beautiful land at her feet. It really was quite lovely here. Maybe she and Hunter could ask Master if they could honeymoon here after the wedding. She took it all in, the brightness of early morning, the lovely trees that framed the kingdom. The brightly colored houses that made themselves almost like tiny rainbows, and from her place on the balcony she could see the many people putting up streamers, balloons, flying their country's flag, cutting flowers…all for THEM! For THIS day! Her smile grew even bigger and she felt like throwing her arms around the whole world in a huge hug! "Good Morning, Dear!" Came a cheerful voice, startling Colleen out of her thoughts. She turned around to see where the voice came from and saw Starlight grinning at her from the balcony next to hers. "And how are YOU this morning?"  
Abso-bloomin-lutely fantastic!' Colleen answered. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Well, I had to get used to actually sleeping as a human!" she laughed. "But it was actually enjoyable!" she stared at the view below her. "This is such a lovely view!"  
"It is," Colleen agreed. "I wonder if Master will let Huntie and me spend our Honeymoon here?"  
"No harm in asking," Starlight said. "I think this would be a perfect place to Honeymoon!" She turned to Colleen. She said, "I was thinking of going downstairs now and going to breakfast. Would you care to join me?"  
"I'd love to!" Colleen smiled.  
A little while, later both girl dogs were sitting on a lovely pure white table downstairs, enjoying cups of tea and some of the best pancakes they had ever had, while enjoying a very pleasant conversation. Colleen was telling Starlight more about the Road Rovers, and she in turn was telling Colleen all about life on the farm. "So then the Farmer was getting used to having his wife out of the house, when all of a sudden she came back, Poor Thing."  
"Poor thing? How come?"  
"Because she found out she couldn't do any BETTER than the farmer! Not exactly storybook, but an ending's an ending, and there ya have it!" Both women started laughing at that. She saw a person sitting at the piano playing a soft lilting song. "Hey," she called out. "Play something for my brand new daughter! This is her day today, play something happy!!" Colleen smiled, Starlight grinned. "Hunter was right, ya know. You really do have a lovely smile."  
"Did Huntie talk about anything OTHER then me?" Colleen laughed.  
"Oh, he told me a lot about the Road Rovers and the Master, and about how he tracked down some old records to find me." Her eyes went cloudy. "It was a true miracle of God, him doing what he did. I never thought I'd ever seen him again! " She sighed. "I'll never forget when he was born." she smiled at the memory. "It doesn't surprise me at all he was given the gift of speed. He was always such a frisky little puppy! You could barely keep a leash on him. Ever since he learned how to walk he would just run and scamper all around, Try to catch falling leaves. Race after squirrels…he ran me out of breath!" she laughed. "But I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world! He was my sweet angel. My comfort and joy. I loved every moment I was able to be his mother…." her eyes began to look teary. "Those 8 weeks were the happiest in my life. But then one day..without me even being warned…the Farmer came over to our doghouse with two people. I didn't know who they were or what they were doing there…but then next thing I knew the Farmer scooped up Hunter..and was giving him to those people! I couldn't believe what he was doing! I growled at him, I snarled, I tried to bite the on the heels…all I got was a rolled up newspaper to my bum, courtesy of the Farmer…and having to watch my baby get taken away…he took away my baby!" she looked down. "I never thought I'd ever see him again. But then about a year ago..a true miracle happened! This strange vehicle landed near the farm. At first, I didn't know what this was coming right at me..and I just tried to growl to scare him away..but when I smelled him...my God, I knew. I'd know that smell anywhere! My son! My little boy came back!" her eyes glowed. "My son came home! It was a true honest miracle!" She smiled and took Colleen's hand. "And when that ship came back again, at first I thought my son came back to visit. But when Exile and Blitz came I did know they were Hunter's friends just by looking at them, and when thy told me the happy news..it was like another miracle! Not only would I see my son again..but I'm getting a daughter too!!! " she grinned.  
Colleen nodded. "I can certainly understand that, Starlight. I had a very hard life, too. I was basically a street dog. Born and raised upon the streets. Me Mum and I had to beg and fight for our food. Mum taught me not to be all feminine and wimpy like other girl dogs. She told me if there was something I wanted, not to just beg and show me eyes, I shouldn't be afraid to fight for it. Then she got really sick from the plague I think. From those dirty germ filled streets, ya know? She soon died… and I was all alone. " she looked down. " I had to fend completely on me own. I had to find me own food, fight for it all alone. It was a very lonely life to live. Sure I had me some boyfriends…but it didn't take long to figure out JUST what they wanted from me, and when they found out I wouldn't give it, they dumped me. Sometimes I wondered if I'd ever get out of the London gutter, or ever really be loved for who I really was. A tough, homeless London stray who's about as un-feminine as you can get!" she laughed. "Then Master chose me, I got taken off the streets…and I met Huntie." her smile grew. "Huntie…he's so different. He knew I was a tomboy..but he accepted that right from the start! He Didn't expect me to change and he certainly didn't try to get THAT from me. He treated me like I wanted to be treated. I guess that's why I was so glad you turned out to be his Mum!"  
"And I can honestly say, Colleen, that in the short time I've gotten to know you, I don't think I could have gotten a better daughter! I know you and Hunter adore each other, it's so plain to see that every time you look at one another. You are everything Hunter has said you are. Sweet, caring, and brave and loyal...and I know you both are a perfect match! I don't think I could have asked for a better daughter."  
"Aw, thanks, Starlight." she smiled. "Ya know something funny? When we first saw your picture..before Hunter told us who you were…we thought you were his new girlfriend!"  
"You WHAT?!" Starlight laughed at that. "Whatever…"  
"Well, Hunter was being very private about his mission. I guess he didn't want to tell us until her knew for certain he could find you. Blitz found an old picture of you, and you looked attractive in that picture. So Exile mentioned you might be his girlfriend and we all kind of agreed with that.." she laughed. "We all felt kind of foolish when he told us who you were!"  
Starlight laughed even harder. "Hey, I love my son, but not THAT much!" Both girls started cracking up. "That IS kind of sick."  
"Horrible," Colleen laughed. "I don't know WHY I agreed with Blitz."  
"I don't know if I should be creeped out or flattered that you thought I was that young!" Both girls cracked up laughing. Colleen had to put down her teacup, she was laughing so hard. When they looked up, they saw Polly and Speedy looking at them.  
"Sorry, are we interrupting anything?" Polly asked.  
"No, nothing important," Starlight said. "I was just talking to my soon-to-be-daughter."  
"Ok..room for any more on there?"  
"Sure!" Colleen pulled out a chair. Polly and Speedy say down upon it.  
"Soooo," Polly said happily. 'You're a martial artist, huh?"  
Colleen smiled. "That's right."  
Polly grinned. "Me, too. I'm a martial artist. In fact, we originally attempted to get here for the Prince's birthday party, because I was going to perform a special martial-arts dance for them, and also play my flute."  
Flute?"  
Polly took it out and showed it to her. "It's the one I've had since I was little. Speedy gave it to me as a present when we were young."  
"Oh! And you were going to do a martial arts performance?"  
"Yeah. But due to a VERY unreliable source, we got very lost and wound up 3 days late! But if you would like we would love to perform this dance for you!"  
"I'd love too see it," Colleen said.  
A little while later Hunter and Colleen were in the room along with Starlight when the Wardrobe People came in. "Sir Hunter? Lady Colleen? The wedding clothes are all ready now and the Sultan says it's time to get ready. "  
"Ok, cool!" Hunter smiled and hugged Colleen. 'It's time! I'll see you at the Church, Sweet English Rose!"  
"Take care, Love!" Colleen gave him a kiss as he made his way into another room. Soon the wardrobe people came in, and with Starlight watching, they got to work fast. Soon, Colleen stood in the middle of the room wearing what was perhaps the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a deep rich red with a bright white lace trim on the bottom and sides. Lovely jewels were sewn into almost every spare space. Sparkling emeralds, glowing bright blue sapphires, rich red rubies surrounded by a diamond border. They braided two tiny parts of Colleen's hair, one on each side of her head and brought them together , holding them in place in the middle of her forehead with a diamond barrette. The rest of her hair fell in rich waves down her shoulders. "You are truly Lucky" she told Colleen. "It's very rare that someone gets to have their reception in the Gold Room! That's a special room, very sacred, It's only open theree times a year for special occasions..and the Sultan has deemed you special enough to enter it!"  
. Lady Tressa then came in and gasped when she saw Colleen.  
"Oh Dear, you look stunning!" she smiled. "I came to bring the finishing touches." She held out a shiny golden headband woven with diamonds and seven disks of gold hanging down from it. "This is the Srenraw Marriage Band. Every bride has worn it,. The 7 bands represent the 7 virtues upon with we have built our kingdom- Honesty, Loyalty, Charity, Faith, Forgiveness, Honor, and Courage." She then held out a golden tiara. It was woven with diamonds and had 7 points on top with had a diamond sitting on each one. "Thee Tiara of Marriage!"  
"It's so lovely..oh Lady Tressa, it's too much.."  
"Not at all, it's traditional. A bride of Srenraw must wear this." Lady Tressa first put the headband on Colleen and let the disks rest against her forehead, then fixed the tiara on her. Starlight could hardly keep from crying.  
"She looks so beautiful!"  
"Oh, Lady Tressa, may I introduce Huntie's mother, Starlight?":  
Starlight bowed. "An honor, your Majesty!"  
A little while later Starlight came into the room her son was in and gasped at what she saw. Hunter was in the middle of the room dressed in a light blue robe trimmed with gold. His shoes were woven from fine gold cloth, and the mantle he had around his shoulders was a rich golden color. He looked like a true prince. Starlight gasped with tears in her eyes. "Oh Honey, you look so handsome!"  
"Thanks, Mom. You look great, too!" The Wardrobe people had decked her out in a bright white dress with a light pink lace trim. Starlight sat on the sofa.  
"Hey, I only wanted the best today. Ya know, I was talking to Colleen this morning.":  
"Yeah?"  
Starlight smiled. "I love her, Son. I know exactly what you see in her. She's wonderful!"  
"Were you grilling her?"  
"Hey…I only want the best for my little boy!"  
Hunter laughed. "After all this time you still think of me as your little boy?!"  
"Of course I do! In fact..here" she patted her lap. "Sit on my lap!"  
"Mom…I'm a little too big for that now!"  
"What's wrong with a Mother wanting to hold her child? I only carried you around for 9 months! Come on..sit on my lap" Hunter looked around to make sure no one was around to see this…then moved gingerly until he was on her lap. Hunter smiled.  
"Oh, Mom, this brings back so many great memories. I remember…"  
"Bad idea!! Bad idea!!" Starlight said quickly. Hunter got up.  
"Sorry, sorry, Mom. You alright?"  
"Yeah," she rubbed her lap. 'But you're a lot bigger than I thought!" she laughed. "Here," she patted the cushion next her. "Sit HERE!" Hunter laughed and sat. "So, you nervous at all today, Honey?"  
"Nope. Thought I would be REALLY nervous..but I'm not, I'm calm." He smiled. "Guess that's because I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm marrying the kindest, sweetest, loveliest, most unique dog on the face of the earth that I'm madly in love with! This day can't get any better!"  
"We're almost there, General," Groomer said. Parvo smiled. They'd had to make a pit stop to get some rest and refill the plane. Now they were FINALLY coming in for a landing.  
"Goody," he said. "Soon, my revenge on those mutts will be mine at last! Are you sure you're all right, Groomer?"  
"A bit scratched from the ropes, but otherwise fine."  
"Good, I wouldn't be so calm if I knew they had hurt you in any way. Wait..what's that sign up ahead?"  
"Something about a wedding, General, I'll zoom in on it."  
The Sultan was talking to Exile, Blitz,Shag, and Master. "All right, so you have your parts ready?"  
"Quite ready," Blitz said,.  
"Fine, now the musicians should be here with.." the sound of Polly's flute was heard. "Make haste!" The Sultan said. "Make haste, the musicians are here. Let everyone in the kingdom know! It's time! Make haste!"  
Soon, the entire kingdom had gathered for the wedding to end all weddings! From near and far in the kingdom everyone in Srenraw had gathered. The Church was packed to the brim, and people lined the sreets. Sound equipment was set up along the streets. Soon, the Sultan himself boarded the podium. "My fellow subjects," he began. "Thank you one and all for coming to this special, wonderful occasion!" Applause was heard from everywhere. "And now, to begin this ceremony, Miss Judy Collins, assisted by Polly Esther Cerviche!" The crowd applauded as they boarded the stage. Polly brought her flute to her lips, and accompanied Judy as she began 'The Rose'. As she was singing, the bodyguards began the procession, followed by the Sultan and his wife who sat in the front row. The cross bearers were next, followed by flag bearers. The assistant followed holding up a Bible, then Reverend Ruegger. When he took his place at the altar, a side curtain opened and Starlight came out, followed by Hunter. Starlight took his hand and led him to the altar, kissed his cheek, and stood to the right. Xavier came up the aisle, scattering incense, and Lavinia followed, scattering rose petals. Shag then came up, pushing Muzzle. Blitz and Exile soon followed. Then the guests stood up. A golden chair was being brought in. The chair was covered with curtains on the front and sides. Slowly, the bearers carried the chair up until it was near the first step of the altar. The Master then stood up from the front row and came to the chair. He reached out his hand, and helped Colleen down off it. She had on a gold cloak, which hid her dress. Master guided her up the aisle until she was facing Hunter, at which point the music stopped. Master then removed the cloak and she stood there in her dress, so that everyone could see for the first time. They all oohhed and ahhed. Hunter and Colleen smiled at each other, and joined hands, as together they knelt in front of the Reverend.  
"Today is a day of joyous celebration," he began. "And with love in our heart we all gather here today, to witness the marriage of Hunter, and Colleen. We are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of two individuals, but we are doing more than that. We are celebrating life itself. These people before us, through their love for one another, have reminded us what makes life precious. Love. Loyalty Courage. You all might know these as parts of thee virtues of our land, but these are virtues that these two also have. For they have, in the face of extreme danger to themselves, fought fearlessly against powerful forces that thereatened to destroy our own dear Kingdom.  
"We call Hunter and Colleen heroes. That they are indeed. But more importantly, they have become children of our land. We love them, we care about them. We admire and resect them. I know I speak for every one of us here when we say, Hunter, Colleen, it is a joy and a privilege to share with you this, your wedding day. Hunter, do you, in front of God and these witnesses take this woman to be your wife? Will you promise by all that is holy to love, honor, cherish and keep her through good times and bad, therough sickness and health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only onto her until death parts you?"  
"I will," Hunter said, smiling with love and joy.  
Colleen, do you, in front of God and these witnesses take this man to be your husband? Will you promise by all that is holy to love, honor, cherish and keep him through good times and bad, therough sickness and health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only onto him until death parts you?"  
"I will," Colleen said with tears in her eyes.'  
One of the Handmaidens then stood up, and took the mike while holding the Bible. "A reading from the Book of the Prophet Isiah.."  
Once she had finished, another Handmaiden came forward. "A reading from the Song of Solomon.."  
Once they were done, Reverend Ruegger asked Hunter and Colleen to stand up. "Now we come to an important part of the ceremony..the part where you receive the blessings from your family friends, and all who love you, At this time, I would like to ask all of your loved ones who are here to come forward and make a special blessing in a Holy Name. May you now be married, not just by the Lord, but by all of them!" He waved his hands around the Church, "If there is any man or woman here who can show just cause why these two May NOT be joined together, let him or her now speak, or hereafter forever hold his peace!" Silence reigned. But before he could continue, the door burst open, and two unwelcome faces disgraced the scene.  
"I do! I object!!" the voice roared.  
Blitz, recognizing whom it was, stepped forward. "And I object to YOUR objection!!"  
"Be off with you!" Reverend Ruegger cried out. "This is a house of God, and you are both tainting it with your presence!"

**Next Chapter: Since Parvo and Groomer have decided to try and ruin Hunter and Colleen's wedding, the Rovers suit up, as do the Pizza Cats, and then they take the fight outside the city. Will the Rovers and Pizza Cats win, or will Parvo and Groomer have the last laugh? Find out next time, in Chapter 12-Battle Royale!**


	12. Battle Royale!

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-authored by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, Parvo and Groomer arrive on scene to try and ruin what should be the happiest day of Hunter and Colleen's lives. The other Rovers, and the Pizza Cats, aren't about to let them get away with it, so they don their armor, and prepare for a brawl. Will our heroes win the day? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights to either Road Rovers, or Samurai Pizza Cats, or the characters associated with the two series. Road Rovers is TM of Warner Bros. Samurai Pizza Cats is TM of Saban. All original characters are products of the imagination of Merigirl. The song 'Hunger', which will be included in this chapter's battle scene, is property of Spectre General.**

**Chapter Twelve: Battle Royale!**

Parvo and Groomer stood there, along with their Cano-Mutant soldiers, facing the Rovers and their new allies, the Samurai Pizza Cats. Parvo glared menacingly at Blitz, who said, "You've made a big mistake, Parvo, and now, I'm going to make sure that you won't be able to sit down for a long time!" Speedy got up, and walked over to Exile. He said, "Hey, Exile…who are those two creeps, and what are they doing here?" Exile said, "That, Comrade Speedy, is General Parvo, and his evil assistant, Groomer. They were ones that kidnapped Prince Xavier, before we rescued him, and now they have come to ruin Comrade Hunter and Colleen's wedding." Speedy was really mad now. He said, "Guido, Polly, let's get these good clothes off, and get ready to help clean house!" The three heroic cats quickly changed out of their formal attire, and then stood there, in full battle armor. Exile said, "Comrades Hunter and Colleen…quick…your armor!!!" Hunter and Colleen grabbed their suits of armor from Exile, and rushed into the restrooms to change. Once they'd finished, they came back out, and got set to fight.  
The Sultan said, "Guards, take the guests down to the bunker! Clear the area so that these gallant heroes can put a stop to these despicable terrorists!" With that, one of the guards said, "Miss Starlight, I think you should come with me now. I don't think your son wants you to come to harm." Starlight nodded, then said, "Good luck, Hunter! Make sure that lowlife thug pays for trying to ruin your special day!" Moments later, she, and the other guests, were secured in the Royal Bunker. Hunter then said, "Parvo, your days of evil and destruction are at an end! Today is the day we take you down, once and for all!"  
Parvo smirked, and said, "Hah...I think not! You mangy mutts have stood in my way for the last time. PREPARE TO DIE!"  
Speedy said, "So, you're General Parvo, huh? Exile just told me all about how you kidnapped the Prince, and on his birthday of all days! Not only that, but you bring your evil presence into a house of God! You disgust me!"  
Polly, who was really ticked off now, shouted **"YOU'VE GOT TO BE THE MOST VILE,** **COWARDLY, ROTTEN LOWLIFE ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!!! FIRST, YOU RUIN THE BIRTHDAY OF A LITTLE BOY, AND KIDNAP HIM TO BOOT, THEN YOU TRY AND RUIN THE HAPPIEST DAY OF OUR NEW FRIENDS' LIVES!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!!"**  
Parvo, as cocky and arrogant as ever, said, "Haha..I don't think so. You know what, there's three things I hate about you."  
Polly, who was currently extending and retracting her powerful claws, which she tended to do when extremely angry, said, "Oh yeah..what are they?"  
Parvo replied, "First off...you're another bunch of miserable do-gooders that can't keep your noses out of my business. Second, have you ever heard of breath mints, and third...I HATE CATS!"  
Speedy saw Polly's body go rigid as a board, and her eyes narrowed. He and Guido both said, "Uh..oh..he's dead!"  
Polly screamed, **"OH REALLY?! WELL, GUESS WHAT, CHROMEDOME...I'M NOT EXACTLY OVER THE MOON ABOUT YOU EITHER!! YOU'RE UGLY, YOU'RE A DESPICABLE COWARD, AND YOU'VE JUST REALLY TICKED ME OFF!!! OH...ONE MORE THING...HALLOWEEN'S OVER, SO WHY ARE YOU STILL WEARING YOUR COSTUMES?"**  
Speedy, always ready with a smart remark, said "Hey, Polly, those might not be costumes. Maybe they're both that ugly naturally. A costume would be an improvement!"  
Groomer became incensed, and said, "Why you little..."  
Hunter said, "Why don't we take this outside. I don't want to ruin a house of God, or cause any damage to the surrounding buildings." With that, the heroes took off, and Parvo and his goons followed. Once they'd made it to a clearing that was a safe distance from the city, Groomer was about to grab her laser pistol and shoot Polly from behind, when she suddenly heard a loud shout of, **"GERONIMO!!!"** There was a streak of emerald green, and then Groomer was plowed into the ground, as something slammed into her, doing at least 250mph. When the dust settled, an armor-clad bird, with a large sword strapped to his back, stood up, aided by Speedy and Polly.  
Alarmed, The Sultan shouted, **"GUARDS, SEIZE HIM!!!"**  
Speedy stepped forward, and said, "Uhh...actually...Your Highness, he's a friend of ours. Sultan, Rovers, I'd like to introduce you to our friend, Good Bird."  
Good Bird bowed, and said, "An honor, Your Highness." He then turned to Speedy, and asked, "Hey, Speedy...what's goin' on? Who are the armor-clad dogs?" Speedy replied, "They're our new friends, the Road Rovers. They're a team of elite crime-fighting canines. Their leader, Hunter, he's the one with the gold-colored fur, and their second-in-command, Colleen, the brown and white-furred female collie by his side, were supposed to get married today, as a reward for safely returning the heir to this nation's throne, Prince Xavier, safely home to his parents, after he was kidnapped by the Rovers' archenemy, General Parvo, and his henchwoman, Groomer. That's them over there, with the army of two-legged Cujo rejects." Polly said, "The other Rovers are over there. The gray and white furred Husky is Exile, the Doberman is Blitz, the Sheepdog is Shag, and the Rottweiller in the cart is Muzzle."  
Guido walked up, and asked, "Hey, Good Bird, what happened? You're late."  
Good Bird, still brushing dust off of his armor, answered, "That's the last time I ask Lucille for directions, or let Francine launch me. Next time, I'll fly on my own."  
Guido sweatdropped, and said, "You too, huh?"  
Polly shook her head, then said, "Guido, SHUT UP!!! We've got a battle to win here. Now, LET'S GO!!!"

Speedy said, "Hey, Good Bird, you still look pretty unsteady, so why don't you sit this fight out. We can handle ourselves. After we're done taking out the trash, we'll come back and join you." Good Bird nodded, and flew up into a nearby tree, so he could observe the fight.

'_When I See what I want, I'm gonna take it!_

_If it's against the law, you can bet I'll break it!_

_My need to live gives me the will to survive!_

_I've gotta find it fast, to keep me alive…_

_I can't believe my eyes…_

_HUNGER!_

_I want it so bad, I can taste it…_

_It drives me mad to see it wasted…_

_When I need it so bad that it's burnin' me…_

_I'm hungry…_  
Hunter, not wasting any time, charged forward, punching Cano-mutants out of his way. His speed enabled him to dodge their fire with ease, as he took down at least ten Cano-Mutants.  
Colleen was unleashing her powerful fists and feet on any Cano-Mutant in her path. She yelled out, **"HIYA!!! MUSTANG!!! LIGHTNING!!! THUNDERBOLT!!!"** (Three famous American WWII fighter aircraft). Within less than five minutes , she had knocked at least twelve Cano-Mutants out of commission. Shag fired a rocket from the bazooka that he pulled out of his fur, and the round burst overhead, and a net fell on thirty Cano-Mutants. Blitz's teeth and claws were making mincemeat out of their rifles, and he was having a grand time biting them as well. Exile froze at least twenty-four.

'_I'd do anything to get it…and feel no regret!_

_Time is runnin' out, and I ain't found it yet…_

_I can't believe my eyes…_

_HUNGER!!!_

_I want it so bad, I can taste it…_

_It drives me mad to see it wasted…_

_When I need it so bad that it's burnin' me…_

_I'm hungry…_

_It's burnin' me!_

_Burn!_

**Down in the bunker…**

Starlight was watching the battle unfold on the TV screen on the bunker wall, which tracked the battle via satellite data feed. She said, "Oh my...that's my son...and my new daughter! Look at them go! I'm so proud of them!" She had never seen anything like this before. Her son was normally very easygoing, but, when push came to shove, Hunter was a true force to be reckoned with. Colleen, meanwhile, was a whirling dervish of powerful punches, kicks, acrobatic flips, and other assorted movements. She truly felt sorry for anyone who wound up on the wrong side of her new daughter. She was not only charming, sweet, and beautiful, but also tough, fearless, and, as Hunter had said, a true master in the martial arts. The Pizza Cats were no slouches either. Speedy's twin katanas were hacking Cano-Mutant's rifles to bits, and he was knocking them out left and right. Guido was doing the exact same thing with his katana, as well as the blasts of light from his umbrella, and his kunai throwing darts, and Polly was wreaking havoc with her claws, and her explosive heart bombs.  
Lady Tressa came up to Starlight, and said, "I can see why you're so proud, Miss Starlight. Your son truly is a wonderful dog, and I can see where he gets it from."  
Starlight blushed, then said, "Thank you, Your Highness...I'm honored."

**Back outside, at the clearing…**

'_HUNGER!_

_I want it so bad, I can taste it…_

_It drives me mad to see it wasted…_

_When I need it so bad, that it's burnin' me!_

_It's burnin' me!_

_It's burnin' me!_

_Time is runnin' out!_

Exile, having finished off another eighteen Cano-Mutant by freezing them, said, "Here is payback for trying to ruin my comrades' wedding!!!" He unleashed his ice vision, and froze the ground under Parvo's feet. He and Groomer both slipped and fell.  
Blitz, seizing the opportunity, said, "You're not getting away with trying to kill my friends on their special day! LET THE BITING BEGIN!!!" He clamped his fangs down on Parvo's rear, and Parvo screamed, **"YOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**  
Hunter moved over to the villain, and grabbed him by his uniform collar. Narrowing his eyes, he said, "This is the end of the road for you, Parvo!" With that, he cracked his fist into Parvo's skull, and knocked him unconscious. He then accepted some handcuffs from one of the Sultan's guards, and snapped them onto Parvo's wrists.  
Groomer tried to escape, but Colleen and Polly tackled her, and tied her up. Before Polly knocked her out with the handle of her Kodachi to the head, Groomer shouted, **"SOLDIERS!!! DESTROY THESE MUTTS AND CATS!!!"** The remaining Cano-Mutants advanced, but Hunter said, "I don't think so!" Looking at Colleen, he smiled, and then they both said, **"LET'S MUZZLE 'EM!!!"** They unleashed the Rottweiller, and he immediately began to clean house. Hunter said, "Oh…lord…" Colleen said, "EEEWWW…Gross!!!!" Exile turned away, and said, "Mother Russia, I cannot be watching that!" Shag covered his eyes, even more so than his fur did already, and Blitz said, "Ugh..and to think…I had breakfast before we came out here…" Speedy covered Polly's eyes, to spare her the horror of seeing Muzzle's attack, and Guido put his umbrella in front of his face. Finally, after the last Cano-Mutant had been subdued, Hunter and Colleen put Muzzle's restraints back on. Speedy spotted Parvo's plane nearby, and said, "Okay, let's take out that flying tin can of his!" He then pulled out his swords, and shouted, **"CAT'S EYE SLASH!!! HIYA!"**  
Guido readied his katana, then shouted, **"AZURE DRAGON FIRE!"**  
Polly made the shape of a heart in the air with her flute and Kodachi, then shouted, **"HEARTBREAKER!"**  
Parvo's aircraft was destroyed by the powerful combined blasts, and Speedy twirled his swords, then said, "Time to do our pose, guys!" Speedy, Guido, and Polly then did their usual victory pose, and the Sultan's guards round Parvo and Groomer up, and took them off to prison.  
Hunter smiled, glad that they had finally beaten their long-time archenemy. He said, "Come on, Colleen. Let's get our good clothes back on. We've got a wedding...OUR wedding, that needs to be done."  
Colleen pulled him close, and said, "Huntie...I love you…" they kissed deeply, until Exile said, "Comrades, save that for after you two are married!" They blushed deeply, then went back to join their friends. Together, all of them made their way back to the Chapel of Srenraw, so that Hunter and Colleen could receive their blessings, and thus, finally be united in marriage.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers and Pizza Cats, along with all of the guests, return to the Chapel of Srenraw, so that Hunter and Colleen can receive the blessings from all of their friends and loved ones, and then, Reverend Ruegger can, at long last, proclaim them as being officially married.**


	13. Blessings From The Heart

****

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-authored by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****Now that Parvo has finally been defeated, at least for now, Hunter, Colleen, and everyone else returns to the Chapel of Srenraw, so that the wedding can be finished as it was meant to be. Hunter and Colleen each receive blessings from the assembled congregation. Let's join them now as the wedding resumes.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither I nor Merigirl claim any rights to the Road Rovers or Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the associated characters. Road Rovers is a registered TM of Warner Bros. ****Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered TM of Saban. ****However, all original characters are products of the imagination of Merigirl.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Blessings From The Heart**

They all marched back into the Church a short while later, after having put their wedding clothes back on. Reverend Ruegger came back up to the altar, as everyone took his or her places as before. "May I continue?", he asked quickly. He cleared his throat. "Now, as I was saying before…if anyone ELSE objects to the joining of these two individuals in marriage, let him or her now speak now…or hereafter forever hold their peace". After a few moments of silence in which almost everyone glanced at the door, the Reverend breathed a sigh of relief. "Now we come to an important part of the ceremony. The part where we receive blessings from their family, friends, and all who love them. It is a custom in our beloved country of Srenraw, that each member of the bridal party come forward and offer a marriage blessing, thus participating in the ceremony themselves, by they themselves marrying the bridal couple. I now ask our own beloved Sultan and his family to now step up and give the first blessing.  
The Sultan then stood up, and made his way over to the altar. Reverend Ruegger had stepped away, and under his direction, Hunter and Colleen had taken his place right in front of the altar, as the Sultan faced them. Smiling broadly, the Sultan said, "Hunter, Colleen, as we celebrate this day with you today, we do so with gratitude and love. We share this wonderful, joyous day with you as a way to thank you for your unbelievable bravery, and the unselfish way you have risked your lives, not just for our family, but for our entire kingdom. For your bravery, you deserve all we can give you. We all hope you will carry this bravery not just from Srenraw, but all throughout your lives. For it does take a lot of bravery to enter into marriage at all, and to share your lives and every fiber of your being. Hunter, Colleen, I marry you in the name of bravery. "  
Lady Tressa stood up as the Sultan sat back down. "You, as my husband has said, have risked your lives to help us, our family. You have saved the life of my child, and, as his mother, I could not be any more grateful! As we all know, the Good Lord created marriage for the whole purpose of family and having it. Whatever your children might look like, I do hope that they will be as wonderful as my own, and you are as happy as we are…and as happy as we are now that we have been reunited. Hunter, Colleen, I marry you in the name of family."  
Xavier than made his way over. "I have to admit, I was scared to death when those terrorists took me away from my home, and Mom and Dad. I also have to admit…I was so scared, that I wasn't all that nice to you at all when you both came in to rescue me. But you were so kind and gentle to me as you helped me on the plane and took me home, I knew I could trust you. I can honestly say that you are two of the kindest individuals I have ever known, and I know you have been and always will be that kind to everyone. Hunter, Colleen, I marry you in the name of kindness. "  
Lavinia then came forward. She said, "The basis for any marriage is love. I have learned this from Mommy and Daddy in the love they have shown all of us and in every wedding I have attended. The love that is all around you today is love that everyone can truly see. This love I, and everyone here knows, will be a love that is long lasting and meaningful and will last until the end of your days. Hunter, Colleen, I marry you in the name of love."  
Starlight then came up, with tears in her eyes. "As everyone knows, when Hunter was eight weeks old I was forced by my owner to give him away. I never forgave that man for snatching my son. But now, I see for myself, that it was not up to me. For if he had stayed on the farm with me, he might just be another farm dog, instead of the true, fast, and brave hero he is today…and he might never have found his true soul mate." She had to pause, for she was choking on her words, and the tears were spilling down the sides of her face. Shag handed her a tissue. "Thank you..oh God, there's a reason we don't do this in America!" everyone laughed at that. She sniffled. "I see Hunter now with Colleen, and it's so obvious to everyone how they truly feel about each other. Everyone can see that love that is there, and the love that will always be. They were meant to be together, and fate has lead them to each other. Hunter, Colleen, I marry you in the name of fate." She embraced them both and kissed them on their cheeks. "I love you both," she whispered.  
Blitz than cleared his throat, and came forward. "I am the first one to admit that I do not deserve to be here today. All the many times I have challenged Hunter for his Leadership position, all the times I have made cracks about his background, and how I should be top dog. I admit, I did those things out of jealousy. I was jealous that you had Colleen's love, which is what I longed for. But now…I look at the both of you, and I know what I felt for her wasn't really love at all. I see it so clearly now, what you both have…this is real love. I'm ashamed of how I treated you, yet you both were so decent and forgiving. I didn't think I was worthy to come and participate in this day, but you both have welcomed me, and in turn given me a true gift...your forgiveness. Forgiveness is very big. Especially if you have misunderstandings or fights like we have. Thank you for forgiving me, like I know you will forgive each other. Hunter, Colleen, I marry you in the name of forgiveness."  
The Master then stepped forward. He said "I'm the first one to say that I definitely did not plan on this when I chose Hunter and Colleen as my Road Rovers, but I could not be happier that this came to be! I did know that Hunter and Colleen had fine leadership qualities, and they were both fiercely loyal to the team, but the unity that they have held the team together with has bound them together as well. This unity is a strong gift I knew they both possessed and I do feel like a proud father that they have used it and in turn found each other. I can't think of two people I could find that are more deserving then these two, to have a day like this! Hunter, Colleen, I marry you in the name of unity."  
Shag then stepped forward. "Rell…ren ri rrw.." he stopped, and quickly tapped Exile on the shoulder, beckoning him to join him.  
"Oh, oh, sorry," Exile faced the congregation. "I'll translate," he explained.  
"Rel ren ri rist ret rou.."  
"When I first met you,"  
"Ri rew rhat rou rwo"  
"I knew that you two."  
"Rere real roneest rogs"  
"Were real honest dogs."  
"Radn rou reere raring rand trustworthy."  
"And you were caring and trustworthy."  
Rand Ro rnow."  
"And I know,"  
"Rant ris ris ra rift."  
"That this is a gift,"  
"Rat rill rever ro rway."  
"That will never go away."  
"Ri ralrays rnew."  
"I always knew."  
"Rhat row rould ralways rell re ruth"  
"That you would always tell the truth"  
"Rnd ris rift"  
"And this gift."  
"Ris rone rat rill rive rou r rarriagr ro rasr forever."  
"Is one that will give you a marriage that will last forever."  
"Runter, Rolleen, ro rarry rou rin rhe rame rf honesty."  
"Hunter, Colleen, Shag marries you in the name of honesty."  
Shag moved back, and Exile moved up and took his place. "Oh my Dear Comrades, what can I say? Ever since I met you, we have formed strong bond of pure friendship. This is true friendship that I knew would last. But I, and everyone else, could see that this friendship that both of you have was stronger, more special, more bonding than any one of us had. We knew you two had everything in common, and we knew that this bond that had formed would turn into something else. My Comrades, as you take this new step in your relationship, do not forget the friendship you both started with. This team is formed of friendship, and marriage is the most important friendship of all. Hunter, Colleen, I marry you in the name of friendship!" He gave them both big hugs and kisses on both cheeks.  
Reverend Ruegger than stepped up, and took some silk from the alter."Hunter? Colleen? Will you both please face me, and give me your right hands?" They did so. He joined their hands, took the silk, and wrapped it around their hands. "As I bind their hands together with silk, I hereby unite them both, body, soul, and spirit, under God, our most Holy Father. As they prepare to leave their single lives behind and go forward into the world together, may they always have the guidance of the ones who have married them under God, and may they add joy to your lives and support in times of sorrow." He blessed their joined hands and then took off the silk.

**Next Chapter: Hunter and Colleen exchange their vows, and their rings, then they have the reception. This is truly shaping up to be the happiest day for the two destined soulmates. **


	14. Vows of Eternal Love

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-authored by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, Hunter and Colleen exchange their vows and rings, then Reverend Ruegger officially declares them to be married. After offering their congratulations, as well as wishing the new couple good luck, the Samurai Pizza Cats and Good Bird head back to Little Tokyo, and Hunter, Colleen, and the rest of their friends and loved ones, and the whole nation of Srenraw, gathers in the Gold Room for the reception.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither myself nor Merigirl claim any rights to Road Rovers or Samurai Pizza Cats. Road Rovers and all associated characters are registered TM of Warner Bros.**

**Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered TM of Saban. However, all original characters are products of the imagination of Merigirl**

**Chapter Fourteen: Vows of Eternal Love**

This was the moment that both Hunter and Colleen had been waiting for, the moment where they would exchange the vows that would finally unite them as a married couple, and then exchange their rings. Hunter smiled as Colleen looked over at him. She was radiantly beautiful, and the dress, as well as the jewelry she wore, made her look even more like the angel that she already was in Hunter's eyes. Reverend Ruegger said, "Now…Hunter, and Colleen, the time has come for the final step that will unite you in marriage, not only by law, but also in the eyes of God, and the Holy Son Jesus Christ."

Hunter took Colleen's hands in his, and said, "Colleen, from the day that I first met you, I knew that you were unlike any other dog I've ever met. I never really got to socialize much with other dogs when I was younger, since I spent the better part of my early life either on the streets, or in a shelter, until I was 'chosen' to lead the Road Rovers, which enabled me to meet you. As I got to know you better, you became my best friend, my teammate, and my equal. Eventually, I felt something in my heart, indeed, down in my very soul, whenever I saw you, or even thought of you. I just wish that I had figured it out sooner that it was love. I want you to know, Colleen, that I have loved you since the day I first met you, and my love has only grown stronger with each passing day. Colleen, I swear to you that I will forever love you, and only you."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as Hunter completed his vows, and Colleen prepared for hers. Starlight grabbed another tissue from Shag…she couldn't help it, her precious son was about to be joined in marriage to her wonderful new daughter. Even though she'd only known Colleen for a short time, Starlight knew that she and Hunter would be inseperable. Colleen cleared her throat, and said, "Huntie, I, like you, had a rather tough early life. I lived me entire life, until the day I was chosen, on the London Streets. Me mum and I had to fight and beg for food, and then, one cold, rainy day, me mum got sick and died, and I was left all alone. The last thing she told me was to always be strong, and to stay true to what I believe in. She also said that she knew that, if I kept hope alive in me heart, that I'd eventually find a way out of the gutter. Well, I'm so glad that The Master provided me with that exit when he chose me, since it led me to you, Huntie. From the day we became a team, I've always felt closer to you than any of the others. I always knew, Huntie, from the day that I met you, that you were the one I wanted to be with, and now, that day's finally come, and I couldn't be happier. I will never leave you, Huntie, and you will be me first, and only love." Once they had exchanged vows, Hunter and Colleen then faced Reverend Ruegger again, and he said, "Hunter, do you have the ring?" Hunter pulled the ring off the pillow that Princess Lavinia was holding, and said, "Colleen, with this ring, I promise to always be faithful, honest, and eternally in love with you." He then affixed the ring to her collar. Reverend Ruegger then said, "Colleen, do you have the ring?" Colleen nodded, then pulled the ring from the pillow held by Starlight, and said, "Huntie, with this ring, I promise to always love you, protect you, and cherish you, until the end of both our days." She then affixed the ring, and Reverend Ruegger said, "Let it now be known that these two wonderful, brave, and loving individuals, Hunter, and Colleen, are now married, not only in the eyes of the law, but also in the eyes of God Almighty, and the Holy Son Jesus Christ, our saviour. Amen." Hunter then pulled Colleen close, and their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss, which held the promise of many years of devotion, loyalty, and love. The rest of the congregation repeated, "AMEN!" in unison, and Reverend Ruegger then stated, "Please join us in the Gold Room for the reception, to celebrate the union of these two wonderful souls."

A short while later, in the Gold Room, Hunter and Colleen were sitting down on a sofa, holding each other close, while they watched Polly's martial-arts dance. Colleen and Hunter were both awe-struck. Polly's motions were graceful, fluid, and impeccably timed. She even had Speedy join her up on stage, and they began dancing in unison. Speedy finished the dance by launching Polly into the air, upon which she triple-flipped, then landed gracefully in Speedy's arms. He set her down, and they both bowed, as the audience began to applaude loudly. Once he'd finished clapping, Hunter looked deep into his new wife's lovely blue eyes, and they absolutely blazed with love. She had her arms around his shoulders, and his were around her waist. Before long, Hunter heard Blitz call out, "I'd like to offer a toast to the newly married couple." Holding his glass of water, Blitz said, "Hunter, Colleen, I want to thank you both. You found it in your hearts to forgive me, even after all the times I did you wrong, and I promise that I will do whatever I can to support you, and I wish you both the best. Congratulations!" Exile stepped up next, and said, "Comrades, from first day we metski, you have both been wonderful friends, and now, I am sure you will be equally wonderful as husband and wife. I wish you nothing but joy and happiness in your new lives. Congratulations!" Shag came up next, and Exile translated for him.

"Runter, Rolleen, rye rant ro rish roo roth ra rappy rand roving rife, rand ray roo roth rive rany reers, ryded ry reech rother's rove! Ronraturations!"

Translating, Exile said, "Hunter, Colleen, I want to wish you both a happy and loving life, and may you both live many years, guided by each others' love. Congratulations!"

Next up was Starlight, and she said, "Hunter, my dear, sweet son…I can't tell you how happy I am that you've finally found that one special someone that is your destined soulmate. Colleen is simply wonderful, and I just know that both of you are destined to remain at each other's side, forever. Congratulations!"

The Master came up next, and he said, "Hunter, and Colleen, from the day I chose you two as Road Rovers, I've seen the way you both act around each other. The bonds of friendship, loyalty, trust, and now, of love, that you two share with one another, are just as strong now, as they've always been, and I know that nothing will ever separate you two. May you both live long, happy lives together. Congratulations!" Polly came up next, and said, "We have to be getting back soon, but I want to say that, in the short time that myself and my friends have known you two, you've been simply wonderful. I completely agree with your friends that you two were meant for one another, and that fate has guided you both to this special day. I hope that you both are able to share the rest of your days in the warm, wonderful glow of each others' love. Congratulations!" With that, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird politely excused themselves, walked outside, then took off, headed back to Little Tokyo. Once the Sultan and his family had offered their toasts, Hunter said, "Thank you, all of you. My wife and I truly appreciate all that you have done for us both, and we couldn't ask for any more. You've given us a wonderful wedding, and an equally wonderful reception, and now, all that we ask, Your Highness, is that we be allowed to have our honeymoon here in your lovely Kingdom of Srenraw." The Sultan smiled, and said, "By all means, you've both earned it. All of your friends are welcome to stay as well, and you will always be welcome here anytime." Hunter and Colleen thanked the Sultan, then he led her out onto the dance floor. He began dancing slowly with her, and the rest of the group soon followed suit. Exile began to dance with Starlight, Blitz began dancing with one of the handmaidens, and The Sultan and Lady Tressa joined in, as did Prince Xavier and Princess Lavinia. This truly was shaping up to be the happiest day of Hunter and Colleen's lives.

**Next Chapter: The reception continues, and Hunter and Colleen do a duet to 'Love Lifts Us Up Where We Belong', then they all attend the traditional Srenraw post-wedding feast. Read and enjoy! **


	15. The Time Of Their Lives

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-authored by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****Now that the reception is in full swing, Hunter and Colleen are elated that they're finally together. Let's join the festivities, as they have a fine night of dancing and singing.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to the Road Rovers, or any associated characters. Road Rovers is a registered TM of Warner Bros.**

**However, all original characters are products of Merigirl's imagination. The first two songs in this chapter are property of Judy Collins. **

**Chapter Fifteen: The Time Of Their Lives**

Once the lovely first dance was over, Hunter pulled Colleen into his arms in a long, long loving kiss, causing the entire room to burst into spontaneous applause. Suddenly, there was a loud coo. Hunter and Colleen looked out of the big window overlooking the great courtyard, as hundreds of doves were released into the air. They turned back inside as confetti was thrown from the top of the rafters, and the people that were inside cheered and waved their flags. Hunter smiled and kissed his wife again to more cheers.  
The Sultan took the stage just then and spoke up. "Loyal subjects, I can honestly say that this is a happy, joyous occasion, and we are happy to have had the honor of holding it!" The crowd cheered. "Now, I would like to ask our new friend, Sir Hunter, to please come and join me up here." One of the Sultan's attendants came up then with a shining silver case. "Sir Hunter, as Leader of the Road Rovers, I, the Sultan of Srenraw, would like to present to you and your entire team the Key to our Country, as a symbol of the fact that you are all welcome in our fair country anytime you please. As of this moment our door will never be closed to you!" Over cheers and applause the attendant opened the little case and the Sultan removed a shining golden key. He presented it to Hunter, who shook his hand happily. "And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, let us continue this happy celebration with our special guest singer, Miss Judy Collins." To more cheers and applause, Judy Collins boarded the stage.  
"Thank you," she said happily. "I can honestly say it is an honor to play, not only at a birthday party for one of the best children in the world, but now to have this honor, to sing at the wedding of two brave strong heroes..I am truly honored. I think that this song truly reflects marriage..and the love that Hunter and Colleen carry in their heart and souls." She gestured to the musicians and they began to play a lovely melody. She smiled and began to sing as Hunter lead Colleen to the middle of the floor..and for the next few minutes they forgot that anyone else existed, aside from each other.

_"When you're weary, feeling small,_

_When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all_

_I'm on your side. _

_When times get rough,_

_And friends just can't be found,_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down._

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down."_

_"When you're down and out,_

When you're on the street,

When evening falls so hard

I will comfort you.

I'll take your part.

When darkness comes

And pain is all around,

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down.

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down."

"Sail on silvergirl,

Sail on by.

Your time has come to shine.

All your dreams are on their way.

See how they shine.

If you need a friend,

I'm sailing right behind.

Like a bridge over troubled water,

I will ease your mind.

Like a bridge over troubled water,

I will ease your mind."

When she finished, the whole room burst into applause. As the next song started, Blitz gingerly approached Colleen. He cleared his throat nervously. "Hello, Colleen.  
"Hi, Blitz."  
" Do you think I could have this dance with a good friend? JUST a good friend?"  
Colleen smiled, and said, "Of course." She stepped into Blitz's arms, as they began to dance. Blitz was careful to keep his distance, and took her hand respectfully as Judy Collins began the next song.  
_  
'Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Day is breaking in my soul.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
The night is almost gone.  
The sycamores are bending their branches to the dawn.  
_

Meanwhile, Hunter was dancing with his Mom happily. Starlight said, "Honey, I'm so proud of you."  
"Thank you, Mom.", Hunter replied.  
"And even though you're married now, you're still my little boy, and I love you." She kissed him on the cheek.  
"And I love you, too, Mom."  
"Honey..like I did say, it wasn't my fault..All those years ago..Oh sweetheart…if I only could walk and talk like I'm doing now, believe me I'd never let that farmer give you away."  
"It's all right, Mom. I would never have spent that time tracking you down if I didn't know that. I never forgot you, Mom, even if our time together was short."  
Starlight had tears in her eyes as she hugged him again.  
_  
The wind sighs on the river.  
The willows bend to pray.  
And dawn is breaking gently upon a brand new day.  
Day is breaking in my soul.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Day is breaking in my soul._

_  
_Master than approached Blitz and Colleen, and tapped Blitz on the shoulder. "May I?" he asked. Blitz smiled and moved out of the way, as Master then began to dance with Colleen. "This was an amazing wedding. Colleen, I can honestly say you look truly beautiful tonight."  
"Thank you, Master," Colleen said. "Thank you so much for coming to our wedding. It meant a lot to Huntie and me."  
"I wouldn't miss this for anything. Thank you for letting me give you away as well, I was both humbled and honored."  
"You're welcome, Master."

_Bright morning stars are rising.  
The promise comes again,  
That heals the broken hearted  
That pleads our wars to end.  
The silver moonlight scatters like tears upon the lawn,  
But eases sorrow.  
We greet a bright new dawn.  
Day is breaking in my soul.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Day is breaking in my soul.  
_

As Blitz went to the table to get himself a glass of punch, the Handmaiden he had danced with earlier came up to him. "Hello."  
"Hi there," he smiled. "Lovely wedding isn't it?"  
"Oh yes. This is a beautiful song."  
"Wanna dance to it?  
'I'd love to."

_Bright morning stars are rising.  
My soul is now renewed.  
My love ones safe in heaven,  
A better world in view.  
And all our pain and pleasure,  
Our struggles to break free,  
Can lead us in this new dawn  
To true serenity.  
Day is breaking in my soul  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Day is breaking in my soul.'  
_

When the song was done, the people all broke out into happy applause. After a while, Hunter and Colleen left the reception to take a walk outside. Hunter sat down upon a nearby bench, and Colleen sat down next to him, leaning against his shoulder. "This was an amazing wedding, Huntie-Wuntie."  
"Oh, it was fabulous," Hunter said, pulling her closer. He kissed her, softly at first, then more fully. Colleen wrapped her arms around him, as the kisses grew deeper. When they pulled away for air, Hunter stared at her, letting his eyes drink in every detail of her. "That dress is so stunning," he whispered. "It makes you look like a real Princess."  
"I feel like one," Colleen said happily. "Cause I just married my Prince Charming." Hunter kissed her tenderly again. They heard some musicians in a nearby gazebo. Hunter raced over to them and whispered to them and went back to Colleen. "Colleen, let's do a duet. I'd love to sing with you."  
"I'd love that, Huntie." She smiled, and they both started to sing the familiar song that the musicians were playing.

_Who knows what tomorrow brings  
In a world, few hearts survive  
All I know, is the way I feel  
When it's real, I keep my faith alive  
The road is long  
There are mountains in our way  
But we climb the steps every day  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know  
Up where the clear winds blow  
Some hang on to "used-to-be"  
Live their lives looking behind  
All we have is here and now  
All our lives, out there to find  
The road is long  
There are mountains in our way  
But we climb the steps every day  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know  
Up where the clear winds blow  
Time goes by  
No time to cry  
Life's you and I, alive, baby  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know  
Up where the clear winds blow  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know  
Up where the clear winds blow  
_

After the song was finished, they kissed tenderly underneath the trees. A little while later, they made their way back to the reception and were met by Exile. "There you are, Comrades! The food has just been dished up, and the cake is about to be rolled out! Come on!" As soon as they came in, the head chef had just rolled a HUGE wedding cake out. Hunter and Colleen gasped at the size of it, and all the multicolored roses that adorned it. When they looked at the top of it, they were so touched to see an American flag done in icing in one corner, and the Union Jack in the other. They smiled for the photographer and kissed tenderly, before the Sultan gave them his ceremonial sword. They carefully cut the cake with it. Colleen than picked up a fork and fed a piece to Hunter, and he took the fork and fed a piece to her. They then began to enjoy the delicious meal. There was lobster, pork chops, Chateau Briande, and everything else you could think of.

**Next Chapter: The final chapter. Hunter and Colleen thank everyone for the wonderful wedding and reception, then they head to their room, to spend their first night together as a married couple. Hunter sings the song 'Magic', by Jacob Wheeler, for Colleen, while she sings 'The Journey Home', by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn.**


	16. Hunter and Colleen:Together For Eternity

**To Save The Prince**

**Co-authored by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****In this, the final chapter, Hunter and Colleen thank everyone for giving them such a lovely wedding, a beautiful reception, and mostly, for allowing them to finally be together, and then the two of them retire to their room for the night, eager to start their long-awaited honeymoon.**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights to Road Rovers, or any of the associated characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered TM of Warner Bros.**

**However, all original characters are products of the imagination of Merigirl.**

**The song 'Magic', is property of Jacob Wheeler, and the song 'The Journey Home', is property of Mary Elizabeth McGlynn.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Hunter and Colleen-A Love That Will Last Forever**

Once Hunter and Colleen had finished their dinner, and their cake, they both decided that it was time to thank everyone who had made this lovely wedding, and the equally lovely reception, possible. Hunter was the first to take the microphone, and, after clearing his throat, he said, "I'd like to start by thanking the wonderful Sultan of the great nation of Srenraw, and his wonderful family, for allowing my wife and I, as well as our friends, family, and loved ones, to share your beautiful nation with you, and for giving Colleen and I the wedding that we've both wanted for so long. In fact, the wedding, and indeed, this reception, has been far beyond anything either of us had ever dreamed of, but it's still absolutely wonderful. Neither of us could have asked for more, and we will never forget your kindness. Next, I'd like to thank The Master for choosing both Colleen and I to be Road Rovers, since it was what brought the two of us together. Through his guidance, the team has prospered ever since it was formed, and now, I am certain that the team, and the bonds of trust, friendship, and loyalty, that have held us together, will continue to strengthen. I'd also like to thank my mother, Starlight, for her love that she's given me, and for accepting Colleen into our little family. Mom, I want you to know this…no matter where our paths might take us, I will never forget you, and I will always think of you. I love you, mom. I'd like to continue by thanking the other members of the team for all their support. Blitz, Exile, Shag, and Muzzle, thank you all for supporting us, through all the perils we've faced, for sticking by us, and for being our friends. Last but not least, I'd like to thank Colleen, for loving me, for always being at my side, and, most importantly, for being the one I could always turn to, no matter what. Colleen, you will always be in my heart, and I swear to you, by all that is holy, that I will love you, and only you, for all time. Thank you all." The audience began to applaud loudly, and when the applause died down, Colleen took the stage. She brought the microphone up, and said, "I want to thank you all as well, especially Huntie. He's always treated me as his equal, even though I'm a girl, he's never asked me to change, he's accepted the fact that, due to my upbringing, I've never been very feminine, but more of a tomboy, and most importantly, he's always been there, whenever I've needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, or whenever I've just needed a friend. Huntie, thank you so much for opening your heart to me, like I've opened mine to you. I will always love you, forever. I'd also like to thank Huntie's mom, Starlight, for accepting me as her daughter. I've been without a mother for so long, but, with Starlight, and Huntie, as well as the rest of my friends, Exile, Blitz, Shag, and Muzzle, as well as Master, I feel as though Huntie and I both have a real family again. I'd also like to thank all the royalty, and the citizens of Srenraw, for this lovely night. Thank you all, for everything." Colleen received the same applause that Hunter did, and when she met him off the side of the stage, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. He then walked over to the center of the floor, and said, "Thank you, all of you, for this wonderful night. My new wife and I are going to retire for the evening, but please feel free to have fun without us, and we'll see you tomorrow. Good night." With that, Hunter led Colleen up the stairs, and once they were outside their room, Hunter picked Colleen up, bridal-style, causing her to gasp. She then slid her arms around his neck, and he carried her across the threshold. As per Hunter's request, Exile had asked The Master to bring his Stereo from HQ, and his CD collection, and Hunter eagerly selected the song that he wanted for Colleen. He said, "Colleen, before we go to bed together for the first time, why don't we each pick a song to sing. I'll go first, then you can pick one." She smiled, and said, "That sounds lovely, Huntie!"

Hunter then cued up the song 'Magic', by Jacob Wheeler.

'_Don't come to me, just 'cause you're lonely tonight…_

_lonely's only part of your game…_

_as long as you live, you must remember one thing…_

_give and take are one and the same…_

_so tell me, are you ready…really, really ready?_

_I don't want your love for one night…_

'_Cuz I'm not lookin' for a love affair…_

_I need the magic…when I hold you near!_

_It's more important than a one-night stand…_

_I need the magic…when I touch your hand!_

_Don't waste my time with empty stories of love…_

_I've wasted to much time on my own…_

_If I don't find the right solution for me…_

_I'd rather stay at home all alone…_

'_Cause I'm the one who wants you…_

_Oooh…how much I want you…_

_But baby it's just got to be right…_

'_Cause I'm not lookin' for a love affair…_

_I need the magic…when I hold you near!_

_It's more important than a one-night stand…_

_I need the magic…when I touch your hand!_

_I need you oh so close to my heart…_

_Come into my world…we can share everything there…_

_I need the magic right from the start (magic)…_

_Then you'll be my lover, magic undercover…_

_No one will be stopping us now!_

'_Cause I'm not lookin for a love affair…_

_I need the magic…when I hold you near!_

_It's more important than a one-night stand…_

_I need the magic…when I touch your hand!'_

Colleen had tears in her eyes when Hunter was done, and she said, "Huntie…that was so…beautiful!" Hunter smiled, and said, "Not as beautiful as you are, my angel." She kissed him, then walked up to Hunter's stereo. She looked through the CD's, until she found a song that she liked the sound of. It was called 'The Journey Home', by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. When the song started up, Colleen began to sing along with it.

'_My journey begins…_

_starts from within…_

_things that I need to know._

_The song of a bird…_

_echoed in words…_

_flying…for the need to fly._

_Thoughts endless in flight…_

_day turns to night…_

_questions you ask your soul…_

_Which way do I go?_

_How fast is too slow?_

_The journey has its time within us._

_If a man can fly over an ocean…_

_and no mountains can get in his way…_

_will he fly on forever, _

_searching for something to believe?_

_From above I can see the heavens_

_Down below I see, the storm rages on…_

_And somewhere in the answer,_

_There is a hope to carry on._

_When I finally return_

_Things that I learn_

_Carry me back to home_

_The thoughts that I feed_

_Planting a seed_

_With time will begin to grow_

_The more that I try_

_The more that I fly_

_The answer in itself…will be there…_

_Oooohhh…'_

Hunter pulled Colleen close once she'd finished, and said, "Colleen, you not only look like an angel, you sound like one too! That was beautiful!" She blushed, and replied, "Huntie, I love you so much…" He kissed her, and said, "I love you too, my sweet English rose." With that, Hunter and Colleen made their way to their bed, and sank down onto the soft, plush cushions. After about an hour of holding one another close, they cleaned up, then fell asleep, knowing that they were destined to be together for eternity.

**The End.**


End file.
